Adorable Or Deadly?
by Don'tMessWithAFangirl
Summary: Vash visits a Japanese school to check up on a rumor about a deadly and powerful martial arts master that may cause problems. Lilly goes with him, but is soon lost inside the school. What will happen when she meets the Host Club, and the adorable Hunny?
1. The Discovery of the Host Club

**A/N:**

**... I have returned! I now no one cares, but my computer broke down a while a go and I've been mooching off my sister. Now my mum decided to let me borrow her laptop for a while so Imma do this quick. This means spelling mistakes are inevitable. Just ignore them all, please. **

**Y'all can thank Naffy for this wonderful pairing! She thought it up, and she wants the credit, no doubt, so THANK YOU NAFFY!**

**Lilly=Leichtenstein**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or OHSHC. I also do not own my own (working) laptop at present... :(**

* * *

><p><em>The Discovery of the Host Club<em>

* * *

><p>Lilly walked through the halls in wonder. How in the world could she have let this happen? Only moments ago she had been standing beside her brother, tuning out the boring lecture about some famous painting in the hall.<p>

This morning, Vash had asked her to accompany her to a tour at one of Kiku's schools. It had recently come to his attention that there was someone very powerful in the school, and not in the political sense. He, as well as a few other countries, was getting nervous. Apparently, the person was a boy, young enough to be a third-year student in the school, but rumored to be powerful enough to wipe out a city withoutbreaking a sweat.

She had been nervous at first, reluctant to be in the same building with someone so dangerous, but she had agreed. Only ten minutes into the tour, she regretted the decision, and not for the reason she thought she would. It wasn't that it was scary at all; it was just increadibly boring!

Turning around, confused, Lilly wondered again how it had happened. Did Vash and the Tour Guide leave while she was zoning out? Deciding that that was the most logical answer, she decided to tackle the next question. How would she get back?

All the corridors looked the same, large and lavishly decorated. There were windows to her right, looking out over some sort of courtyard with a gorgeous fountain. After walking a few more hallways, undoubtedly only moving farter and farther away from her brother, she came across a door, just a bit larger than the others. She didn't know why, but it seemed important, not just another classroom. She couldn't read the sign because it was in Japanese, and being a younger country, she hadn't become fluent in ALL languages yet, but it seemed... special. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to look, she opened the door.

As she opened the door, light flooded into the dim hallway and rose petals flew out from inside the room. Momentarily blinded, Lilly grasped the side of the doorway for support. The blindness passed, and a extravegant hall revealed itself to her. Six boys were standing in front of her and a girl in a boys' uniform was wit them. they seemed to be posing.

There was a tall skinny blonde boy, who seemed to be the leader; a pair of redheaded twins with mischevious smiles; a smirking boy with a notebook and glasses; a tall, muscular, dark-haired boy with a stony, emotionless face; and a smaller blonde who was eating cake and smiling (adorably, she noticed :3) and who the stony-faced boy seemed to be hoving over. Even though he wasn't in a particularly defensive stance, there was an almost tangible bond between the two boys, as if the taller boy had a neon sign over his head that declared "You hurt him, I KILL you".

The taller blonde stepped forward with an almost secretive smile on his face. Vash had told her what to do in this kind of situation.

"Hello my little princess... welcome t-" The boy was coming forward slowly and gracefully, but when he stepped over the invisible 5 foot radius line around Lilly, she took him down, just like her brother had showed her. First a kick to the groin, then a punch to the jaw, and finally, I well placed kick to the stomach.

"M-mommy..." He wheezed pathetically, to which the previously-smirking boy cautiously stepped forward to retreive and examine him.

"You do realize that you must now pay for all medical bills pertaining to his injuries, correct?" Notebook discarded, the boy's gaze was sharp and cold. The girl then stepped forward, instantly understanding the situation, to calm him down. Lilly was a little less wary of her because she wasn't male. Vash had always told her that any male other than himself and his boyfriend was not to be trusted.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" She asked, coming forward to talk to Lilly. "Why did you hurt my friend? What brought you here?"

"I got lost..." Hating herself for her soft, trembling voice, she tried to straighten herself. "I got lost, he got too close to me, and my name is Leic-Lilly." She still wasn't used to her human name.

"Well I'm sorry you got lost, but you can't just go around punching people." The girl seemed slightly angry, but Lilly could tell that she was trying to stay calm.

"My bruder always taught me not to let a boy get within five feet of me." Leaving out the fact that he reminded her of France just a bit too much, she tried to explain. She could tell that the twins seemed to appreciate her athletic skill. It creeped her out.

"Well he must be a stick in the mud." One of the twins commented, slowly moving toward her in a way that reminded her of a cat stalking a bird.

"Do you ever have any fun?" The other twin joined in, so that they were now both 'stalking' her.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Strangely, before the girl could scold the twins, the boy with glasses returned from dealing with the injured blonde and did it for her. "From what she says, it seems that this must be Lilly Zwingli, younger sister of Vash Zwingly. They were schedualed for a personal tour this afternoon."

"We came early." Lilly explained.

"Well, don't be rude." Glasses Boy lined the group up again and introduced them. "I am Kyoya, this is Mori-sempei, Hunny-sempei, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujioka, and the one you injured is Tamaki-sempei."

"Sorry." Not very sorry, Lilly brushed off Tamaki's injuries. "Do any of you know how I might find my brother again?" She was still worried about the powerful, dangerous boy the trip had been about.

"The tours usually end in the lobby, but until then, we have no way of knowing where they are." Kyoya informed Lilly. "At four I can have Haruhi escort you there. In the meantime, you can stay here at the host club." It was only then that she realized where she was. There were groups of girls throughout the room, some were eavesdropping openly on the conversation, but many were just chatting within their own little groups.

"So you guys are a host club?" Lilly asked, widening her eyes. She had only ever heard of host clubs before.

"If you would allow us to introduce ourselves without getting a beating..." Tamaki said softly, sitting up with great effort.

"We are the Ouran High School Host Club" The group said collectively.

"Where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful." Tamaki tried to smile, but it was weak. Lilly felt bad that she had hurt him.

"Sounds fun" Lilly's smile was almost as weak as Tamaki's, but it grew when another host spoke up.

"It is, Lilly-chan!" Hunny smiled at her so genuinely that Lilly really wanted to hug him. "It is"

**Why is it that people seem to always discover the host club by accident? hahaha!**

**Ignore the fact that somehow everyone speaks english automatically. I didn't feel like making it an more dificult... :P**

**Sorry this chapter doesn't have all that much romance, or anything really. It was more of an introduction.**

**If you couldn't guess, the pairings are: KyoyaXTamaki and HunnyXLilly**

**More chapters to come ^_^ Please review~!**


	2. Familiar Faces

**A/N:**

**To**

**Make **

**This**

**Seem**

**Longer**

**I **

**Will**

**Be**

**An**

**Asshole...**

**Just kidding, but when you read that, don't you read it in a monotone voice with a space in between each word like a machiene voice?**

**I have realized something recently. When I chose my genres, I put Romance/Drama.**

**Romance/Drama?**

**That sounds like a soap opera! I wish they had a bunch of different random awesome genres so I could be like:**

**Romance/Drama/Humor/Random/Long-Author's-Note/I-Don't-Know-What-I'm-Doing/Do-You-Like-Cheese?/PASTAAAAAAAAAA~!.**

**Naffy's away at camp for SIX WEEKS (and she left 4 weeks and 4 days ago...), so guess who didn't tell her about this story so I could surprize her and have it done by the time she gets back?**

**ME THAT'S WHO! So can I do it? Lets hope so (but probably no)! Now lets gooooooooooooooooooooo!**

* * *

><p><em>Familiar Faces<em>

* * *

><p>Suddenly, Lilly heard a powerful motor, and a part of the floor rose up. Laughter filled the room as a girl, who looked around her human age, was lifted up on the still-rising pedastal.<p>

"Hi, Lilly!"

"Renge? Renge, what are you doing here?" Lilly ran over to the edge of the pedastal as it loweredback down, mouth open in shock. They had met when Renge had gone back to Paris for vacation the same week that Vash had a meeting with Francis.

"You know Renge?" The twins asked, mouths open like the rest of the Host Club. They were all so shocked, they were black and white. Well... All except Kyoya.

"Miss Zwingli met Renge last spring when she visited Paris at the end of the school year. They met in Cafe Belle and-"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THAT?" By then, Lilly and Renge had finished hugging and saying hi, and although none of the others were surprised by Kyoya's all-knowing powers, Lilly was freaking out.

"I make it my business to know everything." Kyoya replied simply enough, but Lilly couldn't help hearing the word 'everything' echo in her mind. "And I believe you all have ignored your guests for long enough." Kyoya stared down his fellow hosts until they relented and returned to their assigned positions.

"But MOMMY!" Tamaki whined, "Who's going to entertain Lilly!"

Lilly noticed Kyoya's harsh glare soften as he moved his gaze from the twins to 'Daddy'. "I believe Renge is able to entertain her friend. You have clients."

Remembering his abandoned 'princesses', Tamaki rushed over to the girls and tried to explain. Meanwhile, the twins seemed to be embracing eachother in a not-very-brotherly fashion, Haruhi was serving tea, Hunny and Mori were eating/serving cake, and Kyoya was writing in a black notebook.

"What are you writing?" Lilly asked the brunette. This caused the Shadow King to look up in surprise.

"Just some finantial information." He recovered quickly, snapping back into his bored, noncomittal facial expression. Shrugging, Lilly walked past him to where Renge was waiting, but on the way there, she caught a glimpse of what looked like a diary entry. It was all in Japanese, so she couldn't read it, but she was sure if she could, it would be full of some very scarring things that Miss Hungary would love to get her hands on. After all, Kyoya seemed like the sort of person to have a lot of repressed feelings.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

"So how did you find this place? I thought you lived in Paris!" Lilly figured it was time to get some answers from her friend.

"Welll... In a nutshell: I saw a picture of Kyoya and he looked like my soul-mate, so I moved here and enrolled and even though we're just friends, if that, and he's gay, which was dissapointing until I realized the yaoi opportunities, I stayed because I then fell for Haruhi, but then I found out she was a GIRL, so that ended that, but THEN I stayed because I was already so used to all the people here and I was having a lot of fun!"

All that was running through Lilly's mind? _She grows more and more like Miss Hungary every day..._

"..." Lilly couldn't think of what to say to the wacky story, so she opted out of conversation, and instead looked around at the hosts that had won Renge's friendship. Kyoya WAS good looking, but not her type, not to mention Renge had already stated that he was gay. Tamaki seemed... taken, if not by Haruhi than by Kyoya. She couldn't decide which. Mori was too silent, though also pretty easy on the eyes. The twins seemed sort of scary with their chesire cat smiles, and either way, if the way they kept posing together was any indication, they were also gay. Hunny, though...

Hunny was sweet and cute and...

"So you're admiring my work?" Renge smirked as she saw Lilly check out each guest. Suddenly, Lilly realized that that was exactly what she was doing!

She hadn't even come with dating in mind, but maybe that's what a host club does to you. It kind of forces you to recognize and admire each catagory of male, and consequently try to find which one you are most compatable with. "What exactly have you done in the host club?"

"I'm the lady manager/character expert... ...So do you like Hunny?" Renge asked, changing the subject quickly and not very subtly.

"He's... very cute..." Lilly tried to stay neutral.

"Hunny! Come over her for a moment!" Renge called over the host in question, much to Lilly's mortification.

"Coming Renge-chan!" Hunny flounced over to the girls, Usa-chan in hand and Mori right behind. "Hi Lilly-chan! This is Usa-chan!" He presented the bunny with pride as pink flowers danced around his head. Lilly wondered where they had come from, but as she had a weekness for all things cute, when she saw Usa-chan up close, all thoughts of mysterious dancing flowers dissappeared.

"HE IS SO CUUUUTE!" Lilly was pretty sure there were dancing flowers around her own head as she fangirled over the cuteness that is and forever shall be Usa-chan.

"He likes you too!" Pleased with the attention, Hunny responed to the complement on behalf of his friend. "Would you like to join me for cake?"

"I'd love to!"

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

"Do you think we have a regular guest, or a pootential jealous girlfriend?" Kyoya replaced Lilly as she joined Hunny and Mori at the cake table.

"As you know, Lilly lives in Leichtenstein, so she wouldn't be able to be a regular guest, and she isn't the jealous type." Renge responded, looking over at her friends and their animated (**heehee**) conversation.

"So... trusting, long-distance relationship?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"You must have gathered that Vash Zwingli isn't the most trusting... especially not when boys are concerned..." Renge tried to put it lightly, not wanting to say anything bad about her friend's brother. "He's very protective of Lilly."

"I see..." Kyoya was starting to get a full picture of the Zwingli family.

"And I doubt he is here about the school either." Renge elaborated. "I think he is here concerning a student..."

"Well that's none of our concern." Kyoya was unwilling to get in the middle of some political business. "I suggest we go on with business as usual, and change strategies as problems come up."

"Agreed."

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS? SHE WAS JUST HERE?" In the Main Lobby of the school, Vash Zwingli was freaking out. Somewhere along the tour, Lilly had wandered off into a large school in which a dangerous weapon of mass destruction was hiding! All he could hope is that she had found a room to hide in until he could find her, and that that MONSTER was on the other side of the building.

Too bad that was the OPPOSITE of what was happening. Poor Vash.

**Well that was a TAD rushed and a TAD completely horrifical (IT'S A WORD IF I WANT IT TO BE!) and just a BIT I-wrote-it-at-3am-please-dont-kill-me-ish. **

**But hey, at least I got it in on time! I still have a chapter or two to go!**

**Haha! R&R por favor!**


	3. The Host Club Field Trip

**A/N:**

**OH NOSE! NAFFY'S COMING BACK IN THREE DAYS! *runs around screaming, making family very concerned***

**So here's what we're going to do. It would be unfair to the story, and unfair to you guys, if I just duct-taped on an ending that wasn't all that great just to meet the deadline. So if I get it done in time, GREAT! If I don't... well at least I did this much.**

**And By the way, have I done a disclaimer yet? URG! I always forget those.**

**Disclaimer: I am only in charge if moose invade my house. Oh, and aren't I little YOUNG to be owner of Hetalia? Yes, yes I am. **

**NID WYF yn HETALIA HUN! Ma ei oma HETALIA! NEM SAJÁT Hetalia! Jeg eier ikke HETALIA! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! **

**[And this seems like it would be larger, as it is more than 1,800 words, but as I look it over, I only hope it is enough!]**

* * *

><p><em>The Host Club Field Trip<em>

* * *

><p>"I LOVE UNICORNS TOO!" Kyoya walked up to Hunny's table just in time to hear Lilly's excited shout.<p>

"If you don't mind" The Shadow King looked disaproving of her outburst, and Lilly was entirely shamed. "Lilly. You have a guest."

Everyone was staring at a small Japanese man that had just entered the room. "Konichiwa (sp?). I am looking for Lilly Zwingli...?"

"Kiku!" Lilly flounced over to her fellow nation, who was blushing under the gaze of so many people. "I thought you were out with... Heracles"

"Oh." Kiku blushed more as his boyfriend was brought up. "Ah... I was with him this morning, but I got a worried call from your brother and offered my assistence in helping find you." The Host Club was still staring at them, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Oh no! Bruder is worried! Where is he, Kiku?" Lilly suddenly felt very guilty eating cake and socializing while her wonderful big brother was calling in favors just to find her.

"He is in the Main Lobby, and I am afraid for the school administrators down there that are being yelled at. Thank goodness he has not taken his gun out yet, but I feel he is about to." Kiku nervously edged towards the door. "We must go. Now."

"Let's all go!" Tamaki finally spoke up (unfortunately...). "I could help smooth things out with my charm!" The rest of the hosts groaned and rolled their eyes as the fangirls swooned.

"It's actually not a bad idea." Surprising everyone, Kyoya spoke up. "Tamaki's father is probably one of those school administrators, and if there is a possible threat of a weapon, Hunny and Mori should go as well. I should probably go to supervise, and if I go, I can't trust the Twins to be alone with Haruhi, so it's just best we all go."

In the face of this sound logic, no one could protest when Tamaki gleefully announced: "IT"S A HOST CLUB FIELD TRIP!"

* * *

><p><strong>(BTW, Just discovered this page break thing ^ O.O)<strong>

It took a while to get everything ready to go, since Tamaki insisted he needed primping to be his most charming, even though Kyoya pointed out that it would be old men that he was charming, not young girls. Hunny and Mori also changed into something a little easier to move in, in case they would have to fight, even though Lilly kept insisting they wouldn't.

When they finally left the room (With a trail of fangirls after them... O.O) 30 minutes had passed, and Japan looked very worried. They paraded down the stairs, Tamaki in front.

Lilly was surprised by how close she was to the Main Lobby, unknowingly. It was almost comical. As soon as they entered the lobby, Lilly braced herself for her bruder's loud yells, but surprisingly, the only thing in the room was a group of pale-faced school administrators.

"Where's' Bruder?" Lilly asked, vocalizing the group's thoughts. One of the administrators came forward.

"Oh dear. Tamaki. Why did you kidnap Ms. Zwingli?"

"It's not like that father!" Tamaki looked panicked. 'Why would he think that?' He panicked.

"Ms. Zwingli came to our club looking for her brother, but since we didn't know where he was, we advised her to stay at the club until four o'clock, at which time we would have Haruhi escort her down to the Main Lobby, where the tour usually ends." Kyoya came to his boyfriend's aid, trying to calm Mr. Suoh.

"And you didn't think Mr. Zwingli would NOTICE his sister's absence?" Mr. Suoh critisized. "It was overall not a well thought out plan."

"We thought that having her stay in one place would be a good idea, since we might never have found her again if we just let her wander the school" Kyoya rebuddled calmly. "That way, once her brother found out she was missing, we could simply return her without the hassle of a full-blown search."

"Well perhaps it seemed like a smart idea at the time, Otori" Mr. Suoh tried to regain his position as the smarter adult. "But Somehow, you must have missed something, because Vash Zwingli just pulled a gun on us and raced into the bowels of the school."

"Oh no! Bruder!"

* * *

><p>It took a lot of convincing, but Lilly and the host club finally pursuaded the school administrators not to send armed guards after Vash. Lilly didn't know what to do, but she knew that if anyone other than herself approached her frantic brother, it would be bad for them all.<p>

"Kyoya." She turned to the level-headed boy for advice. "Is there any way we can look for bruder without involving these people?" Already three steps ahead of her, Kyoya took out his cell phone.

"Gentlemen." He addressed the small bickering crowd in front of him. "Why doesn't Ms. Zwingli just call her brother and tell him to meet her in the Main Lobby."

"But he doesn-" Lilly tried to explain that Vash had put his phone on mute for the tour, but Kyoya cut her off. While their backs were turned under the pretense of typing in the number, he explained his plan.

"Just pretend to call him." He handed her the phone. "Be convincing."

Taking the phone, she thought of what she would say. "Hi, Bruder! It's me, Lilly. ... Yes. I am okay. ... No, I promise! ... These people have been so very helpful! ... I'm so sorry, Bruder! ... Yes, It won't happen again. ... Okay. ... In the Main Lobby. ... Okay. ... Yes. ... Bye, Bruder." Lilly was surprized at how naturally she filled the blank spots in her head. She could easily imagine his reactions and questions and everything. Handing the phone to Kyoya, she gave him a look that clearly said _'So what now?_'

Kyoya took the hint, and Quickly reassured the school administrators that he would stay with Lilly until her brother came, and that they could all return to their important jobs without any worries. Most were relucent to see Mr. Zwingli - and his gun - again, and gladly obliged, but Mr. Suoh stayed.

"Tamaki. I cannot have you and your friends put in charge of someone as important as Ms. Zwingly. I ask you to stand aside and allow me to wait with Lilly. Go back to your day." He easily parted the group standing in between him and Lilly, but then he got to the 5 foot line. If anyone thought Lilly was only wary of younger men, they were mistaken.

Mr. Suoh was on his back in a matter of seconds, writhing in pain. Lilly looked innocent and shy as the Club stared at her.

"I do not know this man." She stated simply, brushing unseen dust off the front of her dress. Mr. Suoh, as he was not as agile or as healthy as his son, was out cold.

"Well at least that solves out problem, though Kimi could have been a bit easier on Mr. Zwingli's rising debt in medical bills." Kyoya muttered.

"What?" Asked a confused Haruhi, who had been close enough to the Shadow King to hear the statement.

"Oh nothing." He brushed it off, moving to a worried Tamaki's side as his boyfriend hovered over the knocked out adult on the floor. **[BTW, I am Kimi-chan, but Yoyo (Kyoya :3) calls me Kimi What did you expect? Kyoya knows EVERYTHING... O.O]**

"YOYO! Is he hurt!" Tamaki wailed as he fluttered around his unconscious father. The aforementioned 'Yoyo' was already checking for damage.

"He's unconscious, and may suffer a concussion, but other wise, he should be fine." Kyoya comforted his anxious boyfriend. "Let's move him onto the bench."

Mori took this as his clue, and he raised Mr. Suoh to the more-comfortable bench that Lilly had just been sitting on.

"Well then. Now that that's taken care of." Kyoya spoke to the discombabulated group while still writing in his notebook. "Tamaki...?"

"Oh. Right." Their King collected himself and went on with the regular business. "It is our duty to bring justice to the world! We shall rejoin this little girl to her brother! We shall call it: OPERATION RETURN LILLY BACK TO HER BROTHER!"

"Where he comes up to these names, I will never know." Haruhi mumbled sarcastically, causing Lilly to giggle. As usual, Tamaki was sharing his highly improbable plan that included a llama and an army of mongeese. The first plan was always so... vague.

"Ahem..." The forgotten Japanese man cleared his throat to make his presence known. The slim blonde who was apparently named Tamaki seemed very much like both Alfred and Francis, and since he would go to neither for a smart and sensible plan, he decided to step in. "Lilly knows her brother best. Why don't you ask her where he would be?"

Everyone turned to look at Lilly.

"Umm..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was fun! Twoone day, so I better make this chapter count! I won't be able to crank out another chapter until Wednesday, because I have family functions all weekend in Connecticut, but at least I got this done, at 1:40am, while sitting in a hotel room in Connecticut. I will have bags under my eyes at my cousin's First Holy Communion for you guys, so BE APPRECIATIVE! **

**Hope you like it, and tell me if you do! (or don't...)**


	4. The Search for the Missing Bruder

**A/N:**

**Well for all of you out there ANXIOUSLY awaiting the answer to your question, YES, Naffy liked her present.**

**BUT she was kinda sad it was not finished, and no, in fact, she did NOT want to get her hands on it. **

**WELL then.**

**So here is the start of a new chapter, that is a continuation of Naffy's coming-home present.**

* * *

><p><em>The Search for the Missing Bruder<em>

* * *

><p>Uncomfortable under so may eyes (The fangirls were still there for some reason...), Lilly tried to think of a smart answer. "Well maybe one of the administrators saw where he went?"<p>

"Right!" Tamaki took his heroic stance. "I shall-!"

"Your father's secretary said he went that way" Kyoya interupted, pointing down the hallway that led to the west wing.

"How-?" Tamaki stared in wonder at his boyfriend.

"It's called a cellphone. Ms. Sato is always more than happy to share her intel with me." Kyoya answered before heading towards the west wing. The rest of the parade started to follow, but Kyoya insisted that the fangirls go back with Haruhi and enjoy some tea.

"Why me?" Haruhi asked, irritably.

"Because the twins never do what I say, we need Hunny and Mori, Tamaki is the head and I am the neck. Now go." Kyoya replied evenly. He could have brought up her debt, but he didn't want her to resent him even more.

So in the end, their party whittled down to only seven people.

* * *

><p>"It doesn't appear that he is in this wing..." Kiku stated, as Tamaki turned over a box of binders.<p>

"I agree." Kyoya replied, straightening said box and folowing close behind Tamaki to fix whatever else he damages in his quest to find Lilly's brother. "Tamaki, I doubt Mr. Zwingli is hiding under that desk. Let's go to the east wing. Even if he was here, he would have moved on to the east wing by now, anyways." Kyoya always got the unfortunate job of reasoning with Tamaki.

"Right! So ON TO THE EAST WING!" Tamaki declared. A Heroic pose, half a dozen sarcastic comments from Kyoya and one word **-le gasp!-** from Mori later, The group found themselves in the east wing, once again turning over boxes and looking under desks, and getting absolutely nothing done.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Vash Zwingli was frantically racing through the central building, trying to find his younger sister. She hadn't been in either of the wings, and he was hoping that he could find her in one of the central classrooms. He went from classroom to classroom, sometimes interupting a class in session, sometimes interuppting a club-looking group, and sometimes finding only an empty classroom. At the end of one of the longer halls, not far from where he had lost his sister, he opened a door only to be greeted by an entire music room filled with girls. They were all sipping tea and chatting, and at the middle of it all was a girl in a boy's uniform.<p>

"Lilly! Are you in here?" He scanned the crowds of girls, finding none that looked like Lilly.

"Mr. Zwingli?" The cross-dresser asked, walking towards him. He stiffened.

"Yes. That is me. Have you seen my sister?" He replied. "She's blonde, with hair just like mine. She's wearing a pink dress."

"Yes. I've seen her. In fact she most of the Host Club in finding you. She-" Haruhi tried to explain, but Vash cut her off.

"H-host Club?"

* * *

><p>"Lilly." Kiku pulled his friend aside for a moment, as the Host Club searched the hall for any sign of her brother. "I don't think we are going to get anywhere with these buffoons. We must use logic. These boys are very stupid and impractical."<p>

"Kiku. You sound like China!" Lilly admonished, making the Japanese man blush. "These boys have vowed to help me find my bruder. I just want to find bruder!" Tears sprang into Lilly's eyes, and Kiku realized how young she really was.

"Hosts." Japan addressed the boys in their party with surprising authority **(but I have the most author-ity :3)**. "He is not here! We need to continue or regroup at the Host Club."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Zwingli wasn't already back at the Main Lobby by now..." Kyoya added.

"Right! Then we must continue onto search the Central Building!" Tamaki announced.

"Boss, this is getting boring!" The Twins insisted.

"To continue we need to know-" Kaoru started.

"What's in it for us?" Hikaru finished.

"The self-satisfaction that comes with helping-" Tamaki tried to explain, but the twins would have none of it.

"That's all great for you-" Hikaru started, sliding to one side of Tamaki.

"but we want something-" Kaoru added, standing at the other side of their 'King'.

"A little more concrete" Both Twins finished, smirking at the host trapped between them.

"Mommy?" Tamaki called for help from his wife.

"Don't look at me. Their your kids." Kyoya smirked at his joke. He was actually starting to enjoy this marraige thing. There were so many sarcastic comments pertaining to it!

"Ah!" The Twins cried out in pain as Lilly flipped them on their backs, freeing Tamaki.

"I want to find my bruder! There's a human weapon on the loose and I just want to go home!" Lilly clapped her hands over her mouth after her outburst, horrified. Vash had said that that was top secret information.

"Told ya!" Renge said to Kyoya, suddenly showing up and scaring everyone in the room except The Shadow King.

"I suppose I should have listened to you, but it's so much more entertaining this way, isn't it?" Kyoya replied calmly.

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on RIGHT NOW?" Lilly was struck dumb by the level of volume Kiku's voice reached. She didn't know he was capable of being that assertive!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can I do more with this chapter? Probably. Should I post I new chapter today? Definately. SOOOOO Here ya go. It's long overdue, but very under done, so no flames please. I just have to FORCE myself to write this these days. My other stories have taken over my life! BTW, New poll up, so tell me your opinions! Check out my other stories too, if you have a few minutes please!**


	5. Saying Goodbye to the Host Club

**A/N:**

**Yay for my 20th reviewer! This lovely fangirl**, animegirl457, **has requested that Vash beat up Tama-chan, and that France show up for absolutely no reason other than he's France. And I swore that it would be done, so...**

**Off we go!**

**BTW, Hazelnut spread and goat cheese sandwiches are AWESOME!**

* * *

><p><em>Saying Goodbye to the Host Club<em>

* * *

><p>"Yes, Miss Zwingly," Kyoya added, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I do believe it is time for you to fill us in on what exactly you and your brother were doing here at Ouran."<p>

"Well..." Lilly was hesitent, remembering the promise she made to her brother. 'Not a word' he had said to her. But if these people would help her find him... "We were here about a threat. A warrior that could bring down a city in the blimk of an eye. My brother was afraid of the threat he posed if Kiku's boss decided to use him against other countries." She blushed, remembering that Kiku was right there. "He must have been really worried about me if he asked you to help, Kiku. It's no personal offence, but my brother does not trust many people."

"He does not." Suddenly. a man emerged from behind a pillar. "The poor man needs to learn how to have some fun, no? Ohonhonhonhon~"

"France." Kiku stated bluntly, obviously annoyed that the frenchman was on his land. Suddenly, without warning, Lilly walked up to France and in five seconds he was writhing in pain in a pitiful pile on the floor.

When she noticed everyone was looking weirdly at her, she realized she needed to explain. "Brother trusts France least of all." was all she said, but everone took a step beck from her. Everyone but Hunny.

"He seems like a big pervert." Hunny wrinkled his nose, unphased by Lilly's badassness.

"He is." Lilly agreed. "Big Bruder hates him, but he has to stay neutral."

"Neutral..." Something clicked in Kyoya's mind, a piece of the puzzle that he could not put into place until right at this moment. "Lichtenstein!"

"Yes?" Lilly answered before she realized he had not called her by her human name. "!"

Kyoya Ootori nodded his head, just happy that he was correct. He didn't need to pursue it. "Okay, so lets stay here for a bit. If Vash is scouring the building, he should come here soon"

"No. Not soon." Kyoya didn't even flinch when he heard the gun cock right behind his head. "Now."

"Mr. Zwingly. I think it is in everyone's best interest for you not to pull that trigger." Kyoya stated calmly while Tamaki turned to worthless pudding. He was deathly afraid of guns. Luckily, Kyoya's knight in shining armor came from a different source.

"Bruder!" Lilly ran to her brother, hugging him tight around the waist as he debated what to do. He could shoot all these people and go home with his little sister safe... or he could beat up the leader as a warning and go home with his little sister safe. Suddenly, one of the hosts made the decision for him, as his gun was kicked out of his hand.

"Whaaa...?"

"DON"T HURT KYO-CHAN!" A small, blonde boy looked up at him fiercely. "We need him to make sure Tama-chan doesn't spend too much money!"

"Oh, Hunny." Lilly unwrapped her arms so that she could speak to her new friend properly. "Bruder was never going to kill Kyo-chan! He just likes his guns!"

"That's good. I'd worry about your safety if your brother was a killer." Hunny stated, seemingly innocently.

"What are you suggesting, Punk?" Switzerland growled at the same time Lilly said. "Really?"

"Nothing at all... and yes, really..." Hunny added that last part shyly, causing Lilly to blush, and causing Vash to pull Lilly away from him.

"Excuse me, but I think there's been a misunderstanding." Tamaki lifted himsellf up, ready for some charming now that the gun was gone. "We aren't here to insult you, Mr. Zwingly." Takami and Mori pulled Hunny behind them. "We just wanted to return your sister to you and part unlikely friends. I would stay and chat, but we have guests to attend to, so Goodbye."

"Wait a second." Vash gave Tamaki a once over. Then he kicked him in the balls. "Okay. Goodbye."

"Why does everyone keep doing that...?" Tamaki sputtered to his boyfriend as he doubled over in pain.

"BRUDER!" Lilly ripped her arm from his hand and raced back to Tamaki's side. "Are you okay?"

"No..." Tamaki gasped as Kyoya fussed about him.

"I'm so sorry!" She turned her brother. "Say you're sorry!"

"I'm sorry!" Vash said, bewildered. What the fuck had gotten into Lilly's head? Why was she trusting these... _boys...?_

"See! He's sorry! And it can't hurt terribly bad." Lilly reasured Tamaki, ignoring the fact that he kept insisting it did. She turned to Hunny. "Ummm... Hunny. I have to go soon..."

"Do you really have to go?" He sniffled. Lilly hated to see him so sad.

"Hey. Could you give me your address so we could send letters?"

"I'd like that a lot" The two small blodes embraced and Hunny wrote his address on a blank piece of notebook paper borrowed from Kyoya.

"I'll write to you as soon as I can!" Lilly said, smiling, as she rejoined her brother.

"Lillly. You just met these boys!" Vash tried to knock some sense into his sister's head. "How can you trust them?"

"I had just met you once." She replied simply. "How could I trust you?"

"This is different! I helped you! I brought you in and fed you!" Vash sputtered, wondering how the little girl sitting alone in the rain had tuned into the wise woman in front of him.

"And what do you think they did?" She replied calmly, brushing past him.

. . . . . .

Lilly felt strangely powerful on the way to the jet. It scared her. She had defied her brother in order to... in order to do what? Penpal with the most adorable boy she's ever seen? Help Tamaki after Bruder kicked him in the balls? It was a mystery to her. What had she wanted to accomplish?

Either way, she felt happy, so she stopped her musings in order to hop into the plane. Once she and her brother were both settled in, she asked a question.

"Did you at least get what you came for?" She asked, fearing his answer.

"Yes and no." He replied with a sigh. "We have confirmed our information, but we haven't gained any new information. We know he goes to the school, what grade he's in, what his blood type is, his favorite color, and so much more, but we have no idea what he looks like. We can't definitively point to him and say 'That's the weapon of mass destruction you've been harboring in your school system!'. If we got it wrong, we's be the laughing stock of the world."

"France was there today." Lilly mentioned casually to her brother.

"He was?" Vash was immediately on alert.

"And I beat him up on sight just like you told me to." Lilly reasured. There was tension in the air as an awkward silence decended upon the two.

"Good for you." Vash said belatedly before the silence decended again. Both blondes were at a loss of what to say. Lilly refused to apologize for making friends, and Vash refused to accept that trusting those boys was a good thing.

"Bruder..." Lilly tried to at least get a conversation started. "I may trust them, but I trust you most of all. I'm not as frail as I was when you first took me in, but I'm not ready to be on my own either."

"I know." Vash admitted, turning away his head in shame. "It's just so hard to see you trusting someone so easily. It's so hard for me to trust people. There will be people like Francis, and that warrior at Ouran Academy, that will hurt you. Some will seem trust worthy one day, but turn around and stab you in the back the next."

"I understand brother." Lilly reassured him, resting her hand on his shoulder. "But I know that the Host Club would never do that."

"How?" He asked, looking into her eyes searchingly, "How do you know?"

"They're a family." Lilly explained, looking out the window distantly. "They look out for eachother just like you and me. Without batting an eye or even thinking about it, they helped someone who had just beat up their leader find her older brother, even though they had to give up their time and resources to do it. That's how I knew."

Vash thought long and hard before declaring, "You may penpal with that boy. I won't stop you. But promise me something, Lilly." He took hold of the hand that wasn't on his shoulder. "Be safe."

"I will, Bruder."

. . . . . . . . . .

"Renge." Kyoya called the Lady Manager over without looking up. Only when she crossed the room and stopped in front of him did he stop writing in his notebook.

"Yes, Kyoya?" She asked innocently.

"Lilly revealed the reason she and her brother were here." He explained simply.

"Aaaand?" Renge prompted, curious.

"And Hunny-sempai was the reason. They were somehow told his full capabilities. I believe other countries may have been tipped off as well." Kyoya's grim face showed all. The Shadow King was NOT happy.

"So it IS political!" She exclaimed. "Does anyone else know?"

"Tamaki is, as always, completely oblivious." At the mention of his boyfriend, Kyoya allowed a small smile, but it dissapeared as he continued. "The twins suspect something, but they're not quite sure what's going on. Hunny and Mori don't know a thing, on purpose, and Haruhi doesn't know and doesn't care."

"So what should we do? The twins won't allow you to keep them in the dark, and although Tamaki won't find out until we tell him, and Haruhi doesn't care enough to pursue it even if she does know that something's going on, Hunny and Mori will need to know eventually. "

"I know, but the only thing I can think of is to somehow show the world that Mitsukuni Haninozuka is virtually harmless, and not at all a pawn of the government." Kyoya stated, uncharactaristically showing bafflement. "But we can't assume that EVERYone knows about him, so we can't risk TELLING them."

"Hmmm..." Renge thought for a moment, then realized something. "What we need is underground information. Information that is passed through the criminals of each country..."

"So what we need is a criminal." Kyoya added, catching on.

"And who do we know with criminal connections?"

"Kasanoda."

Renge and Kyoya both smirked at their ingeniousness as Haruhi just rolled her eyes in passing.

_'I don't want to know.'_

**TADA! Wow this is long! I wasn't expecting to let Lilly and Vash leave, but I guess at this point, the story is writing me! I'm kinda glad to have to opportunity to add Kasanoda. I just hope I don't screw him up...**

**Suggestions welcome, but there is no guarentee I will use them. Reviews are awesome sauce, so I hope you just take five minutes to tell me if all this lack of sleep is worth it! THANK YOU! **

**Hope this was acceptable, **animegirl457**! Not a lot of beating up Tamaki, but I figured I'd give the poor guy a break. :D France will have even more of a role in future chapters! It wasn't entirely random nothingness, I promise!**

**School tomorrow, so I won't be updating for a while. BUT I WILL RETURN!**


	6. The Host Club Penpal

**A/N: **

**Should I be updating Germany's Storage Room Cleaning? Hell. Yes.**

**Am I going to? Probably not...**

**SO here we go! I can't believe I'm procrasinating on a fic by writing another fic! :P**

* * *

><p><em>The Host Club Penpal<em>

* * *

><p>Kasanoda looked at the two conspirators in front of him as if they had just said they had just declared sealand a country with rich land and many crowded cities.<p>

"You want me to do _what_?" He asked.

"It's simple, really." Kyoya explained, pushing his glasses up the brige of his nose. "You just have to keep an ear out for any international information."

"If you don't, the entire host club will design you a whole new wardrobe and force you to wear what they deem the 'best' pieces to school for an entire month." Range added sweetly.

"WHAT?" Just the idea of it truly scandalized Kasanoda.

"Just see what you can find, and meet us in the Garden Gazebo in two days." Kyoya stated simply before he and Renge disappeared.

"Those Host Club people are insane..." Kasanoda muttered before storming down the hall. This caused his classmates to freeze in terror as he strode by him. He didn't even notice.

* * *

><p>Lilly sat at her desk, chin resting on her hand, staring forlornly at the blank piece of paper in front of her. Ever since the trip to Japan, she had tried to figure out what to send, but she wasn't sure what to write. All she saw when she looked at that blank piece of paper was an adorable blonde boy staring back at her.<p>

"Lilly." Vash appeared at her door, startling her into dropping her pen. "It's time for dinner"

"Okay, Bruder." Lilly said, picking up her pencil. "I'll be there in a minute."

Vash nodded silently and marched to the dining room to wait for her, leaving Lilly alone with her thoughts. She paused, glancing back at the empty sheet of paper on her desk. She would have to think of something later. Turning away, she placed the pen next to the paper and strolled, defeated, to the dining room to join her brother for dinner.

Lilly slid into her seat gracefully. "So what's for dinner, Bruder?" She inquired sweetly, leaning her head slightly to the side as she stared at him in aticipation.

"I made _Käseknöpfle._" Vash explained, motioning to the small cheese dumplings. "I hope you enjoy it."

"I'm sure I will. Thank you, Bruder." Lilly replied. She wondered silenly why he had made her favorite dish. She rationalized that he probably just made it because he wanted some. He probably didn't even remember it was her favorite.

Eating slowly, Lilly wondered at the formal air of the dinner. Vash seemed very thoughtful. It was as if he was thinking about a math problem that he just cold not solve.

"What's the matter, Bruder?" She asked, concern evident in her voice. "Are you upset about something?"

"Huh?" Startled, he looked up sharply. "Oh, nothing. It's not important."

Lilly was instantly suspicious, but she stopped herself from prying. If her brother wanted her to know, she would know.

"So have you sent a letter to that Ouran boy yet?" Vash asked, unable to keep his ponderings to himself.

"No." Lilly admitted. She tried to tread carefully, as the subject was still a touchy one. "I don't know quite what to say. But I'd like to send one by the end of the week. I don't want him to think I forgot. I did promise him I'd write."

"Technically, you didn't promise anything..." Vash couldn't help but mumble, lowering his head before popping a dumpling in his mouth.

"Bruder!" Lilly scolded. "I'm going to write him."

"I know, I know." Switzerland yielded to her stubborn insistance, raising up his hands in surrender. She was growing fiercer by the day. Or maybe it just seemed that way. Time was a tricky thing for a country, not to mention a parental figure such as himself. Sure they considered eachother siblings, but he had raised her. And now she was so big...

* * *

><p>"Takashi!" Mitsukuni called over his best friend and cousin, smiling widely. Mori didn't have far to go, as he was always very close to the blonde. "Guess what?"<p>

"What?" Mori deadpanned, his face never betraying the thoughts inside his head. Inside, he was smiling widely, thinking about how cute his friend was. How he wished he could hug him. No one would ever know except for the fangirls. Luckily, they pair ANYONE together, so no one takes them seriously.

"Kyoya got me a new type of cake!" Mitsukuni's mouth watered at the thought of cake. It was strange that Kyoya of all people would get him cake, but he wasn't going to turn it down!

"Don't eat that." Mori was franic, thinking of the evilness of the host club's 'mommy'. It wasn't a good sign, Kyoya getting Mitsukuni cake. Either the cake was poisoned or cheap. Mori wasn't going to take the chance that it wasn't cheap. He dumped the cake in the garbage.

"Why did you do that, Takashi?" Mori hated the look on Mitsukuni's face, and he felt bad that he noted how adorable it was. Hunny was teary eyed at the abrupt loss of his new cake.

"It was bad." Mori said simply. He slid a strawberry cake in front of the small blonde, pathetically proud that he knew so much about him. Everyone else thought Mitsukuni's favorite cake was chocolate, even that damn know-it-all Kyoya. Mori knew all Mitsukuni's favorites, all his dislikes, his dreams and hopes, his crushing failures, his insecurities, all his medical information... the list went on and on. And all of it just made Takashi Morinozuka love him more.

He was happy with being the best friend, really. After all, Mitsukuni was not only straight, but his cousin, and he couldn't actually act on his feelings. If Mitsukuni ever found out about Mori's crush... he didn't even want to think about it. Mitsukuni was all he had. If he lost him, there would be no more point to his damned life.

Mitsukuni's pouting brought him put of his dark musings.

"Humph. Well at least I have this strawberry cake! Strawberry's my favorite!" Mitsukuni bounced back fast, focusing on the cake in front of him. Inwardly, Mori beamed at the fact that he knew that. It was pathetic, but at least it got him through the day.

"I hope you're not wasting cake." Kyoya, also known as the Shadow King, appeared by the table, looking distainfully at the garbage can. "Is that the new cake for Hunny?"

"Takashi said it looked bad." Mitsukuni explained simply, in between bites of the strawberry cake.

"Is that so..." Kyoya replied, giving Mori a death glare. Mori remained deadpan, but his eyes gained a sharp, intimidating look. The two stared eachother down with an oblivious Mitsukuni between them, before Kyoya set his jaw in annoyance and raised his glasses so that, once again, the glare from the lights prevented anyone from seeing his eyes. "Well I must be going." He sauntered off to his desk, writing notes in his notebook the entire way.

* * *

><p>After an awkward dinner, Lilly trudged back up to her room, half-dreading the letter she was about to force herself to write. She really did want to send him a letter, and she would be lying if she said she didn't want to impress him somewhat with her writing, but she was stuck on what to say. She didn't want to do anything too chatty, and she doubted that either cared about pleasentries and all that. What would they talk about?<p>

When Lilly entered her room, she noted the bizzare mix of old and new. Her desk was a small antique wooden table, but her desk chair was a pale pink wheely chair. Her bed was an old canopy bed from centuries ago, but her canopy was a new pink, white and pale green striped cloth, and her walls were newly painted a pale green to match. Her wardrobe was from the same era as her desk, and of the same style (though regrettably lacking a portal to Narnia), but the drawers beside it were brand new. Tired of stalling, and immensely bored with mentally cataloging furniture, she sighed and continued across the room.

Sitting back down on her desk, Lilly resumed her previous position of chin-on-hand staring. The paper complied by turning back into that strangely detailed photo of Hunny. That was when Lilly had a fantastic idea. Why did she need to use words at all?

Grinning widely, Lilly jumped from her bored, dejected slouch to grab some supplies from her shelf. She grabbed some high-quality colored pencils and dropped them on the desk, then leaped over to the other side of the sizable room. Opening a drawer, she took out some erasers then closed the drawer and returned to the desk where she immediately got to work. She practically jumped into the chair and scooted in close so that she could hunch over the paper and start outlining the jaw.

All night, Lilly worked on the drawing, perfecting the shading and making sure she captured him perfectly. She had made the imagined picture a reality. Finally, at three in the morning, she dragged herself over to her bed and collapsed, not even bothering to change. She slept like a rock, and at nine o'clock the next morning, she was woken by a very worried brother.

"Lilly!" Vash shook her awake, worried about the fact that she wasn't even in pajamas. "Lilly wake up! How late did you stay up last night? You're still in your pajamas!"

"Huh?" Groggily, Lilly turned over to face her brother and propped herself up on her elbow. "Oh." She yawned. "I was up all night working on my letter. It's done though, so I just have to put it in an envelope and mail it."

"It took you all night to write a letter? What did you write?" Vash asked, bewildered. He had mixed feelings towards this whole situation.

"You can see if you'd like." Lilly half-mumbled sleepily, gesturing in the general direction of the desk. "It's on my desk."

Vash turned and padded over to the small anique wooden table that served as Lilly's desk. The chair was a pale pink wheely one, and he almost tripped on it he was so surprised. On the desk was a perfect copy of Mitsukuni Haninozuka's face. It went as far down as his shoulders and even had a few small pink flowers littered across the background. Lilly had decided to add them at last minute. She didn't know why, but they completed the picture.

"This is amazing!" Vash exclaimed, any mixed feelings replaced with amazement. "Did you draw this from memory?"

"Yes." Her brother's praise, as well as the time it took to get there, woke her up enough to sit up in bed and speak normally. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" He sank down in her desk chair, unable to rip his eyes from her artwork.

"Great. Can you mail it this afternoon?" Lilly asked, rising from her bed and walking over to stand behind her brother and join him in examining her work.

"You're going to send this to him?" Vash seemed kind of sad, which surprised Lilly. She thought maybe he'd be angry, but never sad.

"Yes. Why?"

"Wait a moment." Suddenly, Vash carefully lifted the paper from the desk and walked briskly out of the room with it. Dumbfounded and confused, Lilly could only do as he asked and wait for him to come back and explain.

Five minutes later, Vash returned, holding two pieces of paper. One was the drawing Lilly had done, and the other was a Xerox of it. "Can I at least keep the copy for myself. It's very beautiful work, and I would hate to have it lost to a penpal in Japan."

"Of course, Bruder." Lilly replied, blushing. This was very high praise from her brother, and it was a tad overwhelming. "I would love to do another drawing for you too."

"I would like that." Vash smiled, happy that she didn't just draw for some scum boy in Japan. Thought he would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous that that boy was the one to spark her talent. Not that he'd ever admit to such a thing.

* * *

><p>Mori was standing at his usual post behind Mitsukuni once again, after the cake fiasco, when he started to think about that girl from Liechtenstein. The girl had been pretty, yes, but he didn't understand. Mitsukuni had seemed infatuated with her. Suddenly she would pop up in coversation and Mori would have to hear about how eager he was to hear from her, or how cute she was, or any other little thing. It was absolutely infuriating. His jealousy for the girl know no bounds. And yet he felt constantly guilty because she really did seem like a nice person.<p>

He was just terribly envious. She had the affections of the one person he cared about most. Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

What if she started calling him Mitsukuni? What if she learned that his favorite cake was strawberry? What if Mitsukuni started telling her all his secrets instead of him? Mori didn't know if he could take it. He had been happy to be the best friend, to serve him and know his secrets, to be by his side no matter what. Until now.

**Wait, depressed/angry!Mori? Where the hell did that come from? I am listening to too many depressing songs. As a matter of fact, for about the last three fourths of this, I was listening to Christina Perri, so maybe that's why. I just love her songs. SO incredible.**

**So this was kind of a filler but not really. I really wanted to get that Mori perspective in there (and i think it actually came out really good despite the little twist there), and I needed a way to make the letters more interesting than 'Hey, how are you?', soooo. **

**Maybe you can tell, but I'm sorta making this up as I go.**

**So this was a long chapter for me, and it's currently 3:09am, so Imma sleep. I had a funny story to tell you all, but I am just too damn TIRED! **

**Please review, because I worked hard on this, and I really want some feedback, especially about how Lilly decided to do her letters, and about what's really going on behind Mori's deadpan face! **


	7. Criminal Intel and Fratricide

**A/N: **

**Have I been avoiding this story? Yes. Should I have updated sooner? Of course! Will I learn from my mistakes and become a more regularly updating author? Hellz to the NO. Love me or leave me, I just cannot seem to get on a regular schedual with this! Thank you to all who reviewed, every one means so much to me, and every tenth reviewer from 20 up will recieve a prize! We've already passed 20 and 30, so next goal: 40 REVIEWS!**

**Oh, and Naffy was pushing for some more Twins action, so here ya go...**

* * *

><p><em>Criminal Intel and Fratricide<em>

* * *

><p>"So Kyoya..." Hikaru slid up to stand next to 'Mommy'.<p>

"When were you planning on telling us about Lilly and Vash?" Kaoru finished the sentence while sliding up to the other side of the Dark Lord.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kyoya asked evenly, not bothering to look up from his notebook.

"We mean their secret." Hikaru clarified, devilish smile present as always.

"We know they were here for a reason." Kaoru elaborated. They reminded Haruhi of twin snakes. She shuddered and moved on, careful not to spill any tea. **(Is it me, or is Haruhi ALWAYS carrying a tea tray?)**

"So what is it?" The twins asked, stepping forward and turning to face Kyoya in one graceful movement.

"What is what?" Kyoya asked, giving the clear message that he wasn't going to budge.

"Okay then..." Hikaru sighed, uncharactaristically compliant.

"We'll always wonder..." Kaoru added, following suit.

"But I guess we'll never know..." Hikaru and Kaoru both sighed dramatically and left the Shadow King wondering what they had up their sleeve.

'They better not do anything stupid...' Kyoya thought, looking up from his records to observe the Host Club in action. 'Speaking of stupid...'

"MOMMY!" Tamaki shouted across the room. "HARUHI WON'T LET ME HUG HER!"

Kyoya smiled slightly at his boyfriend's antics. "Not my problem..." He replied, chuckling as Haruhi said something offencive and Tamaki retreated to his emo corner, and all was as it should be, at least for one moment.

Unfortunately, the moment was spoiled by the little voice in the back of his head, reminding him of the business that was to be done that day.

"Kyoya." Renge called to him. "It's time."

He nodded and joined her, leaving Mori in charge, despite Tamaki's protests.

* * *

><p>"So what'd you find?" Kyoya asked Kasanoda bluntly as they sat down in the gazebo.<p>

'And they think _I'm_ scary' Kasanoda thought incredulously as he observed the dark force in front of him and his eager companion. They seemed almost sadistic.

"Nothing" Kasanoda answered simply.

"Nothing?" Kyoya asked doutfully.

"Yeah, that's the weird thing. There's usually at least one or two things going around but the lines are silent. it's as if everybody has something to hide, and no one wants to be the first one to break the ice." Kasanoda explained, lowering his voice as if talking about something horrible and terrifying. "What the hell did you get me into?"

"Interesting..." Kyoya said, ignoring the question. "Renge?"

"Thank you for your time." Renge nodded to Kasanoda and started to leave with Kyoya.

"Wait, What?" Kasanoda stood abruptly and Kyoya and Renge looked back at his shout. "That's it?"

"We'll contact you when we have more information." Kyoya replied calmly. "Thank you." With that, he turned and left, leaving Kasanoda to shake his head and walk away, wondering why he even bothered.

* * *

><p>"Bruder!" Lilly ran down the stairs in order to catch up to her brother, who was headed to a meeting.<p>

"?" Vash turned at Lilly's shout.

"Did you send it?" She asked eagerly, her eyes bright with anticipation. There was no question as to what she was refering.

"Yes" Vash replied stiffly, looking. He looked slightly uncomfortable. "He should recieve it in a few days."

"Thank you, Bruder!" After a quick hug, Lilly practically skipped back down the hall to her room, leaving Vash bewildered. He shook his head and started back down the hall. He'd contemplate his feelings later. For now, he had a meeting to get through.

* * *

><p>"Did you check the mail, Takeshi?" Hunny asked, obviously trying to see if anything from Lilly had arrived. Mori maneged to keep from making a face.<p>

"No." He walked out to the mailbox, a hyper Hunny trailing behind. Opening the box, he saw a letter peeking out.

"It's her!" Hunny grabbed the envelope as if it were a piece of strawberry cake, tearing it open. "Wha~?" In his eagerness, Hunny failed to realize that he shared the mailbox with the rest of his family. The letter he held in his hands had actually been addressed to Chika-chan. It was strange because the envelope that had contained the letter was covered in cutesy things like flowers and hearts, things that no one ever thought to associate with Chika.

Ignoring all curtesy, Hunny began reading the letter:

_My Dearest Chika,_

_I hope you don't despise me. I know you told me never to write you formally, and instead use the internet, but I can't bear this anymore. I love you so much, and we need to be together, no matter what anyone would think. I know you're parents wouldn't approve of me, but if you love me, you would be with me despite them. I feel so horrible when I'm not around you._

_I know everyone thinks you're strict and mean and less cutesy, talented, and popular than your brother, but they're wrong. You have so many things that they don't have. We can be together, if only you get rid of your brother. Without him in the way, no one could challenge you for your right to be heir to the Haninozuka estate. You wouldn't have to worry so much about living up to the family standards, and you could marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me..._

The 'marry me's went on for a while, and filled almost the rest of the small page that looked like it had been ripped from a diary. At the bottom, it said:

_All my love,_

_N. A._

"Chika has a secret admirer?" Hunny asked outloud, kind of scared. "And she wants to kill me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know it's short, but this is kinda a filler before I get to the real action. From here to the next chapter is just a couple of days of everyone kinda doin there own thing, so I didn't want to bore you with all that. When we get back (soon) in the next chapter, we'll be able to see what the twins are up to, what Francis is up to, what Chika is up to, what Mori thinks about all this, and what Kyoya and Renge are up to. All in all, lots of people are up to lots of sneaky stuff! Sorry for the large amount of fillers, but next chapter will be The Return Of The Missing Plotline! And it will be EPIC!<strong>

**Also, join with me for a moment of silence. Doctor Who is off until Christmas, and then off again until spring, so sadness **

**On a happier note, my b-day is today (when I wrote this may be different than posting date...) so YAY! Thanks to my mom, my wardrobe is now AWESOME! And includes hard-to-walk-in-but-FANTASTIC black booties!**

**And Kyoya as Hades and the Twins as Pain and Panic or Kyoya as Scar and The Twins as the Hyenas? lol. Naffy and I have the weirdest disney related conversations... (but tell me which you perfer in a review!)**


	8. To Recieve, Reflect, and Reply

**A/N:**

**Quote of the Day:**

**"Mathematicians are like Frenchmen: whatever you say to them they translate into their own language and forthwith it is something entirely different."**

**~Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

**I thought it fit this chapter perfectly (don't ask me why, I haven't even written the damn thing yet.)**

**SO Naffy wants you all to know that SHE is the Doctor Who fan that is mourning the lack of episodes and I am merely the amazing best friend that writes her fanfiction stories (Okay, I admit I did tweak that last part)**

**And if you want to know more about Naffy/ If you're curious what we do when we're not talking about putting the OHSHC characters in disney cosplay, read my story** Why You Should Never**, which is based off some of our more entertaining email chains and includNowes lots of closets, coming out of and being locked in. **

**Also, I highly recommend the game Truth or Dirt. It's like Truth or Dare, but instead of Dare, theres a Dirt option, where the asker can choose a really intense, personal question. Truth is for the wimps who have secrets to hide :P BTW, play this game with people you know pretty well, but not well enough that you have nothing to ask eachother. **

**Now I should probably write the actual chapter. Damn. Here ya go!**

* * *

><p><em>To Recieve, Reflect, and Reply<em>

* * *

><p>"Ohonhonhonhonhon~" Francis chuckled darkly to himself as he poured over his video tapes. Usually he would leave the videotaping to Liz, but it was necessary for him to work alone on this project.<p>

He stretched breifly, cracking his back, before returning to the tapes.

"Oh little Japan... What have you gotten yourself into, mon cher?"

* * *

><p>"So Kasanoda..." The Twins approached the scary man on either side with identical creepy grins on their faces.<p>

"Get away from me you freaks!" Kasanoda used one hand per twin to push them away from him. He had just gotten back from the stupid trip to the gazebo, and he was angry at the Host Club. "I already told your dear Shadow King and his crazy girlfriend all I know!"

"Kyoya has a girlfriend?" Hikaru asked, wondering what happened to Tamaki.

"And you told him something?" Kaoru asked Kasanoda, prompting him to talk.

"I don't know the girl's name, but she's freaking scary!" Kasanoda took the questions one at a time, choosing to answer Hikaru's first.

"Renge." The twins stated, knowingly.

"And they had asked me to look into some international gossip" He continued. "Didn't he tell you?"

"International..." They mumbled thoughtfully, ignoring the question.

"Whatever." Kasanoda decided he had had enough of the Host Club and its members for the day, and started back down the hall.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kaoru asked his twin, impish smile already in place.

"When am I not?" Hikaru answered, matching his twin's smile exactly before they started down the hall towards Music Room 3.

* * *

><p>Tamaki glanced worridly over at Mori. To the untrained eye, he seemed perfectly normal, but Tamaki saw the clenched jaw, the occasional fidgeting with his hands, the hardened edge to his eyes. There was definately something wrong with the Host Club's quietest member.<p>

Tamaki may have been an idiot, but he wasn't stupid. He had known for quite some time that Mori loved Hunny, and it didn't take a genius to guess that Mori's weird behavior was directly connected to Hunny's new penpal. It only made it worse when Hunny recieved his first "letter", a beautiful drawing of the adorable host.

What Tamaki didn't know was that Lilly's letter was not the only letter worrying Mori. Chika's love letter had disturbed him very much. Whoever "N.A." was wanted to "get rid of" his precious Mitsukuni. Not to mention the creepy amount of 'marry me's in the note. The tension at Mitsukuni's home was normally high, so the threat of death was just the stone that broke the camel's back. Mori wondered why Chika would love someone so... down-right _creepy_. Then again, Mori wondered a lot about Chika. He had always been a strange child...

-FLASHBACK-

_"Chika!" Mitsukuni ran forward, his best friend and cousin behind him. His little brother was a quiet child. "Wanna play with us?"_

_"Sure" Chika finished his exercises and followed them out to the courtyard, where his brother suggested they play hide and seek. Takashi was always very quiet, so when they called 'not it', they were suprised how fast he said it, Mitsukuni coming in second, and leaving young Chika to be 'It'. _

_The brunette turned to face an old tree and started counting. He knew most of his numbers (he could count to 100!), so he had no problem getting to fifty before turning back around and yelling "Ready or not, here I come!"_

_Suddenly, a flash of blue caught the small child's eye, and he ran off to chase the butterfly. He ended up sitting cross-legged next to the flower the butterfly had decided to rest upon. He had to be really still or else it would fly away._

_"Chika." Takeshi's voice startled Chika and the butterfly alike. The butterfly flew away, so Chika turned around to face his cousin. _

_"Takeshi!" Chika scolded "It flew away!"_

_"You were supposed to come find us." Takeshi stated bluntly. _

_"Yes. I decided not to." Chika tried to sound as if he hadn't gotten distracted._

_"That wasn't very nice." Takeshi explained, no judgement apparent in his eyes._

_"Well then I'm not very nice." The brunette decided._

_"I see." At that moment, the two cousins' relationship changed forever. Oblivious, Mitsukuni jogged up to meet his family members._

_"Why didn't you come find me?" He asked, hurt. "Are you guys having a secret meeting without me?" He had tears in his eyes. Takeshi was the one to step forward to place a hand on his shoulder and say "No." decidedly, stopping the tears almost immediately._

_"Then lets go get cake! I'm hungry!" Mitsukuni skipped off merrily. Chika nodded and Mori nodded back, then followed his cousin. They had reached an understanding._

-END FLASHBACK-

Mori had seen him follow the butterfly from his position in the hedges. To this day, he wondered why Chika had been so stubborn in insisting that he had just decided not to come find them to the point of accepting himself as mean. But he never asked.

"Takeshi!" Mitsukuni called to his cousin, pulling him out of his musings.

"Hn?" Mori inquired, closing the distance between himself and Mitsukuni's chair in a single large step.

"What should I write back?" The small blonde seemed stumped to the point of tears. He simply had no way to answer to a drawing. Should he thank her for it? Draw one back? Ask for another?

"Poem" Even as he said it, Mori hated himself for telling his crush how to best get the attentions of the girl he liked. The _girl_.

"That's briliant Takeshi!" Smiling widely, Mitsukuni started scribbling on a piece of paper, and didn't stop until closing time. Kyoya was furious with both the amount of paper wasted and the amount of time, but Hunny didn't care. He had the perfect poem!

* * *

><p>"Bruder?" Lilly asked before taking a bite of egg.<p>

"Not yet." Vash answered, inwardly sighing at their now-daily routine. Every day at breakfast, Lilly would ask, and every day at breakfast, Vash would say 'Not yet'. There was no doubt that Lilly's question was the same as every other day: 'Has Hunny's letter come yet?'

And always the answer was 'Not yet', although Vash secretly hoped it was really 'never'. He felt bad for it, but he couldn't help feeling aggrivated over the boy.

"Oh..." Lilly replied, as usual, pushing around a piece of egg.

"It'll come soon." Vash reassured her, trying to make up for his thoughts.

"Thank you, Bruder."Lilly smiled gratefully. "You always know how to make me feel better!"

Vash smiled weakly and continued eating his breakfast.

The next day, Vash checked the mailbox again, and was stunned to find a pink envelope in it. He took it out slowly and read the back. Unfortunatly, it was for Lilly.

* * *

><p>"Lilly." Vash appeared in his sister's doorway while she was going though some papers at her desk. "It is here."<p>

"YAY!" Lilly immediately abandoned her work and ran over to her brother. Beyond excited, she ripped open the envelope. "It's a poem!"

Vash cringed, expecting some sort of crude love note, but Lilly read it outloud.

. . . . . .

There once was a boy name Hunny.

He carried around a pink bunny.

He met a girl, Lilly,

And though it seems silly,

Her smile made him feel warm and sunny.

. . . . . .

"That's so sweet!" She exclaimed, holding the letter to her chest.

"Mmm..." Vash half-heartedly agreed. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>Urg! I would have made it longer with Kyoya and Renge, but 1) I have no idea what those two are doing... and 2) I kinda really wanna get this posted! i know it's SUPER SHORT, but PLEASE bear with me and I will write an extra long chapter next time, kay?<strong>

**Big News: Reviewer 40 has been PM'd, but she responded after this was written so her lovely request for USUK will be fufilled next chapter. **

**Also, **Wolf of the Western Woods** summed up my feelings about reviews perfectly in her authors note (_Intermingled_, chapter 9):**

**"all the world is a fanfic, and the air I brethe is reviews"**

**SO PLEASE DON"T CHOKE MEEEEEEEE~~! :3 'Night!**

**Update: I just changed all the chapters to a new format (and named them all :D), but I'm dead with exhaustion and I did it kinda sloppily and quickly too so if there's anything weird in the formatting, please inform me ASAP! :D**


	9. The World Gets Involved

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much to my 50th reviewer,** A.R. 0w0v**, who inadvertenty inspired this chapter with her request! **

**THIS IS A DOUBLE-REQUEST CHAPTER! Because you guys are all so awesome, i can't keep up with all the fantastic reviewing going on! This means 40th reviewer, **darkangels1112**, who requested USUK, as well as the 50th reviewer,** . 0w0v**, who requested China and Hong Kong, will both get their prizes in this chapter.**

**Also, sorry I took too long! I really should be doing homework right now, but you guys deserved an update.**

* * *

><p><em>The World Gets Involved<em>

* * *

><p>"QUIET!" For once, Britan was the one who shushed the arguing crowd as the Emergency World Meeting commenced. "Now we can do this in a more civilized manner-"<p>

"I've heard that before..." Congo commented from the back.

"Shush!" Britan massasged his temple.

"I've heard that one too." India mentioned.

"Me too!" America agreed enthusiastically.

"America!" Britan turned to his boyfriend in frustration.

"Yes, yes, all about America." Singapore groaned. "America was a good boy, America was so great, Why can't you be like America?"

"I- No-" Britan sputtered as the whole hall lost control.

"AWWW! YOU DO CARE!" America was suddenly bear-hugging England, who was rapidly turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"Everyone... settle down, aru!" China tried to get the England-bashing under control, but there was no end of it. Finally, England detangled himself from his boyfriend and got up on the table.

"I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT FOR EVERY BRITISH FAILURE, THERE ARE TEN SUCCESSES! **((c) Naffy & co.)**" He roared, reducing the noise to silence. "EVER HEARD OF 'THE SUN NEVER SETS ON THE BRITISH EMPIRE?'"

"Technically, in the end, you failed at that too..." Hong Kong mentioned quietly. He was quickly shushed by China. Last time England was this angry, it did not end well at all... for France, at least...

"Bro! Where's Germany? He would totally have taken over if he was here!" America observed, just as the door flew open.

"I'm so sorry we're late!" Germany entered with Italy behind him, both with clothes dishevled and hair messed up. The crowd stared at them blankly for a moment, until Germany realized what the crowd was thinking. "THIS ISN"T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"Pastaaaa~!"

* * *

><p>Chika sat down at his desk, checking to make sure the door was locked and the curtains were closed. Then he booted up his computer.<p>

_login:_

_MasterChicka_

_Password:_

_chikaandnaforever1_

His hands were sweaty as he opened his email. One new message.

_"Hello, Chika. Did you get my letter?"_

He frowned. Letter? He had never recieved one...

**"I thought I told you never to send me letters. I did not get it. It may have been intercepted!"**

Only seconds later, his reply came:

_"But I love you, and I cannot express my love through the Internet. I need to be with you."_

**"I love you too, but I cannot be with you until my title as heir is confirmed. You know that."**

_"I know how to ensure that title early. You just need to trust me."_

Chika took a deep breath. He didn't even know her name... but he loved her. So he would do whatever she asked.

**"Tell me. I trust you completely."**

_"We must kill your brother."_

Chika was shocked. That would ensure his position as heir, but... it was MURDER!

**"No! I can't! He's my BROTHER!"**

_"He's an alien! He does not deserve your title. Do you love an alien more than you love ME?"_

**"Of course not! I just..."**

_"What?"_

The Brunette stared hard at the word in front of him.

**"I don't want to kill anybody! There has to be another way..."**

_"There is no other way. It is either him, or me."_

Chika leaned back in his chair. There's no way he could kill his brother... but he couldn't let his love go. He would find a way to stop it, but for now...

**"You. Always you."**

* * *

><p>"Tamaki..." Kyoya's tone of voice by itself was threatening enough for Tamaki to detach himself from the Tamaki Hug (c) that he had previously pulled his boyfriend into.<p>

"But it's EXCITING!" Tamaki whined.

"It's expensive." Kyoya commented. It would not be a good year if he kept saying yes to Tamaki.

"But you have to admit," Tamaki looked at the large, magnificent cake in front of them. "It looks GREAT!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes as the clubs' famous Twins entered the room.

"What's this?" Hikaru asked, smirking.

"Planning you wedding already?" Kaoru added.

"Yes." Kyoya lied, ignoring the shocked look on Tamaki's face. "We are getting married. The adoption papers for our daughter are already under way, and we will be honeymooning in America where we will eat many hamburgers and brightly colored cakes and then we will live in Switzerland where I will be a cake chef and Tamaki will be a wealthy businessman."

The Twins and Tamaki just stared at Kyoya's blank face.

"Don't worry, though." Kyoya added. "Nalia could never replace you two. You'll always be our second borns."

* * *

><p>Vash went and answered the door.<p>

"Hello!" A camera was suddenly in Vash's face, as France forced his way past him. "We are rolling~"

"France. Get out." Vash ordered flatly.

* * *

><p>As the World Meeting settled down finally, they got down to business.<p>

"Japan." Germany called. "Please come here and explain what is going on! The rumor is that you have created an atomic weapon!"

"An Atomic weapon?"

"I thought it was a Hydrogen Bomb!"

"I heard it was a spaceship!"

"No, my intel is correct. It is definately a satelite laser of doom!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Germany roared. "Dumm Kopf! Japan, please." He gestured to the podium.

"I would rather not." He said softly.

"You don't have an option here, Japan!" Switzerland pulled out the gun that he managed to get through security somehow. No one was surprised, since he did it every meeting. "We want to know the truth!"

"Umm..." Japan went up to the podium and cleared his throat. "Well it is not like you all are assuming. I do have something that can be considered a weapon-"

Suddenly, Japan was drowned out by chattering and accusitions and fear.

"So you admit it!" France forced his way to the front of the crowd with a DVD in his hands.

"Yes, but-"

"And I know where he is!" Francis smirked at the rise in volume. "Yes, this 'weapon' is a person!"

Kiku was pushed aside as France put in the DVD and pressed play.

Suddenly, Vash's face filled the screen.

_"We only know so much"_ There was a visible skip in the tape as if it had been poorly edited. "_Blood Type is AB_" another skip "_led to believe it is male_" skip "_at Ouran Academy_"

Suddenly it was America's face

"_Injured two whole platoons of US green berets!_" the American seemed upset. Then there was a skip. "_Not cool, Man!_" skip "_Monster_-" skip "_-is a big problem!"_

The video cut and Francis stood there, looking victorious.

"See?" He gestured to the face of America, which had frozen at an awkward expression in between constipation and throwing up. "We need to ACT!"

"What do you get out of this, France?" England asked suspiciously. "Why would you go to all these lengths to get us to invade a school in which any one of the male students with blood type AB could be a human weapon? Did you even think this through!"

"You all do realize I'm still right here... right?" Japan asked. He was ignored.

"What do you mean, Angleterre?" Francis asked, feining innocence. "I'm only trying to make this world a better place!"

"You?" England scoffed. "Never! You must have an ulterior motive!"

"I assure you-"

"Don't-"

And suddenly the entire hall was in pandimonium. They finally just had to adjourn the meeting.

* * *

><p>England hissed as he pressed the cloth to his bloody cheek. France may not be that great a fighter, but he sure knew how to <em>scratch<em>.

"You okay, dude?" Alfred asked from the living room.

"I'm fine!" Arthur assured him. A comfortable silence followed.

"What are we going to do about this human weapon thing?" Alfred shouted to Arthur. Deciding he'd rather not yell, England entered the living room, only to be pulled immediately down into Alfred's lap.

"Ah!" A few years ago, he would have fought, but no one was around, so he he leaned into his boyfriend. "Well, I suppose we'll have to grab more intel first... Right now, we know close to nothing."

"MORE waiting?" America groaned. Suddenly, his groan was cut off by a pair of lips on his.

"What if I make the waiting fun?" England asked suggestively.

"I'm ALL for waiting. Waiting's the best! I love wai-" America's newfound appreciation for patience was cut off by the same pair of lips.

Yeah. He could wait.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

* * *

><p>Never had the administrators at Ouran Academy had so many requests for private tours, and from so many different countries! A man from France came multiple times, as he was not convinced his daughter would like it, a few men from England came, once each, and a people few other Asian countries as well. It was the man from America, though, that was the breaking point for the administration.<p>

"Yo dude!" He commented boisterously, "THIS IS SO COOL! Everything's really fancy! Arthur was right, Amelia would LOVE it here!"

"I'm sure..." The tour guide responded, clenching his teeth. "Now if you just follow me-"

"Hey, what's in here?" Suddenly the American was bouncing down the hall to the third music room.

_'It's like babysitting a child!_' The tour dispaired, rushing to catch up_. 'Or Tigger.'_

America opened the door to find a group of teenage boys posing in front of him.

"Hello-" The tall blonde started. Alfred cut him off, noticing the groups of girls behind them.

"Cool! Dude, is this a host club? I TOTALLY read about these on the 'net!" Alfred seemed to be bouncing again in exitement. "Kiku mentioned them one day, but I didn't expect one to be at a SCHOOL! Is that even legal?"

"I'm sorry, but you seem to have the wrong impression of us." Tamaki was glad that the man knew what they were at first, but his impression of the guy dropped considerably when it was revealed that he was an American idiot. "We ARE a host club, but we are in the business of making girls feel special _romantically_."

"Oh TOTALLY!" America rebounded quickly, oblivious of Tamaki's annoyance. "I myself have much experience 'charming the ladies'." He thought of his boyfriend and smiled. **(America is VERY aware of England's gender, but his fantasy about England being a damsel in distress is ongoing.)**

"Oh, so you and Tamaki have much in common." Kyoya giggled inside as he imagined the look on Tamaki's face (he couldn't see it because he had stepped forward). Tamaki obviously thought of the American as an idiot, which definitely says something about the American...

"Cool! So he's your resident 'ladies' man'? Or I suppose that's ALL of you, right?" At this point, the tour guide had left Alfred in the capable hands of the host club so that he could take a nap. America, however, just kept bouncing.

Suddenly, cackling filled the room, cutting off Kyoya's hilarious response. A redhead came out from the floor. Awesome!

"Of course not!" She decended her pedistal and joined the rest of the group. Then she pointed to the tall Blonde. "Tamaki is our 'Princely Type'" She then pointed to the small blonde "Hunny is the 'Loli-shōta Type'" then to the tallest, black-haired teen "Mori is the 'Strong and Silent Type'" The small, delicate one. "Haruhi is the 'Natural Type'" The one with glasses. "Kyoya is the 'Cool Type'" And lastly the red-haired twins "and Hikaru and Kaoru are the 'Little Devils Type'." She announced them all with great pride.

"Sweet!" Alfred exclaimed. "So do any of you know a human weapon? He goes to this school."

Kyoya and Renge exchanged a look, and Mori noticed it. He stepped slightly in front of Hunny and became more rigid in his posture. The Twins noticed the look as well and exchanged a look of their own. Tamaki's expression became more closed, and the entire club's demeanor changed drastically at Alfred's blunt question.

"A human weapon? At Ouran? I didn't even know such a thing existed." Kyoya lied smoothly.

"Oh. That's too bad." Luckily for the host club, America was, as always, unable to read the atmosphere. "Anyway, d'you think you could help me get back to the lobby. That tour dude left..."

"Renge, if you would please..." Kyoya requested as the rest of the host club got back to their guests at Kyoya's commanding stare.

"Of course." Renge quickly ushured the confused American out as Kyoya turned slowly back to the club. Well at least now he knew America was in on it. He would just have to wait to see who else showed up, though if America knew, he was sure everyone else knew too. After all, who had ever heard of an American that could keep their mouth shut?

* * *

><p><strong>Naffy's reaction to the Tamayoya bit:<strong>

**.**

**Omigosh! **

**Kyoya **

**Has developed **

**A sense **

**... **

**Of**

** ... **

**Humor! **

***dies***

**.**

**I keep forgetting I wrote this fic for her :P**

****Hope the USUK was well-recieved. I've been trying to write USUK for a long time now and I just recently got the hang of it, so YAY! ****

****If you like USUK, please check out "Bikini", a yuri!USUK fic of mine!****

****Now that I think of it, my best stories are written for my irl friends... Huh. ****

****BTW, I love England, but I'm assuming the whole 'British Empire' thing caused some lingering resentment, so that's where the England-bashing came from. Also, I reserve the right to make fun of America because I am a citizen of his, so don't take offense at the end. And anyway, Kyoya would probably have been exposed to many stereo types about Americans, so he would probably think that way, considering Alfred did nothing to counter that stereotype... ****

****Also, the reason I copyrighted the "I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT FOR EVERY BRITISH FAILURE, THERE ARE TEN SUCCESSES!" part to Naffy is because that's what she actually said after reading the first eight or so lines, and I just had to put it in there. She also said "EVER HEARD OF 'THE SUN NEVER SETS ON THE BRITISH EMPIRE?" right after, so that's her's too.****

****Hope the 40th and 50th reviewers liked what they saw. Sorry there wasn't too much China and Hong Kong, but I couldn't find another place to put them in...****

******Thanks for reading! ******

******Please review!******

******|  
><strong>**********|  
><strong>******\/**


	10. Everyone Has A Plan

**A/N:**

**Random P+F (Phineas and Ferb) moment from my life:**

**Teacher: Aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?**

**Me: YES! YES WE ARE!**

**Everyone else: ?**

**This is chap TEN! YAY! Thank god for Bio, or else i'd never get this done! :P**

**RANDOM DISCLAIMER: I haven't done this in a while... I own nothing! Hopefully that will make up for the plentiful one-shots of mine without disclaimers... If i don't own it in this story, I won't own it in any of my others!**

**Also: Remember when this was supposed to be done by the end of the summer? Yeah, well my sister dared me to write a story that had plot and was more than 20 chapters, so this will be that story. That's why I keep adding plotline...**

* * *

><p><em>Everyone Has A Plan<em>

* * *

><p>"So what was that cake really for?" Hikaru asked Kyoya as he and his brother strolled into the Host Club.<p>

"Take. Dress. Then we'll talk." The Shadow King shoved costumes into their hands and pushed them into the dressing room

The Twins skidded behind the curtain and just barely managed not to slam into the wall.

"What's his deal?" Hikaru asked as he unfolded the piece of fabric in his hands.

"Probably didn't like all the hints Tamaki sent his way about buying a ring after we mentioned marraige." Kaoru snickered.

"Probably." Hikaru laughed, but stopped when he realized what they were ordered to put on. "Or maybe it's because of this..."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"So how'd it go?" Arthur asked as Alfred barged into their house.<p>

"It was fun!" Alfred replied exuberently as he bear-hugged his boyfriend. "I met this group of guys that run a host club. Unfortunatly, they didn't know any human weapons."

"You ASKED them?" England asked, shocked by the idiocy of his boyfriend's actions. "You know what, never mind that. You once invited me over to look at the plane you made and then explained you were going to use it on me."

"What? I like it when you're proud of me..." Alfred explained sheepishly. Who could stay mad at that face?

"Yes, well." Arthur backed down as they went into the living room to relax a bit. "You always were an idiot. We've long established that." They sat down on the couch, Alfred's head in Arthur's lap. "I did meet that Host Club though. In fact, every man I've sent in has met them in one way or another. It's as if they run the place. And with the dark magical vibrations coming off the door I saw in the back of the room, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Huh. I didn't see a door." Alfred mentioned as Arthur absentmindedly stroked his hair. They pondered this for a moment and then England spoke again.

"Apparently, the school is actually seventy five percent girls. Isn't that strange? I made them double check to make sure."

"Weird. Though when I think about it, there were LOTS of girls in that room. I wouldn't be surprised."

"Yeah... Well I'm sure that Ootori lad knows something is up. He kept giving the redhead weird looks that only an expert spy would catch, and he obviously knows I was not there for the school. I just hope that's all he knows." Arthur commented.

"He seemed like a cool dude. A little too serious though." Alfred sat up and headed for the kitchen. "You want anything? Imma make a snack."

Arthur winced at the mutilation of his beautiful language but simply replied "Could you make me some tea? I've been itching for some ever since I got back from Japan, but this is the first time I've had to rest."

"Sure thing, hon." They both smiled. A quiet, comfortable afternoon was just what they both needed.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chika woke up with a scream. It took several terrifying minutes to realize he was at home in his own bed and that it was just a nightmare.<p>

He had dreamed that he had been in a field of bright blue butterflies. They were so pretty. Suddenly, he remembered something he had to do. The butterflies that had once given him peace started screaming at him "YOU FORGOT! YOU FORGOT AND NOW YOU HAVE TO PAY!"

Suddenly, Mitsukuni walked up to him, skipping and eating cake. As they embraced, Chika felt a dagger in his hand, and then suddenly, the dagger was in Mitsukuni's back. Mitsukuni fell to the ground. So much blood. Takeshi ran forward with a look of pain in his face, tears streaming down his cheeks. Armed guards in black uniforms ran forward to hold him back, and as they dragged him away crying and screaming he yelled "YOU'RE NOT VERY NICE CHIKA! YOU'RE NOT VERY NICE!"

Then, the guards turned on him, and soon he was enveloped in black, preasure preventing any breathing. He was drowning. He...

"Chika! Are you okay?" Mitsukuni came running down the hall, concerned by his brother's screams. When he saw Chika was okay, he smiled in relief and ran to the bed to hug Chika, but was pushed to the ground by his brother.

"Stay away from me, Mitsukuni." He ordered through soft tears, running down his face. There was an anger and sadness in his voice that Mitsukuni had never heard before. "Go away. Never come near me again."

"Ch-chika..." Mitsukuni stumbled backwards at the force in his brother's voice. "You don't-"

"I DO, Mitsukuni! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He ran up and pushed him back, slamming the door before breaking down crying. As he heard footsteps and sobs retreating down the hall he slumped against the wall and said softly "No one can be near me. I'm mean. I keep forgetting..."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I'm totally a fan of motorcycles..." Hikaru started as the Twins walked out of the dressing room.<p>

"And I get the whole 'cool' thing..." Kaoru added.

"But where the hell did you come up with the idea of 50's America cosplay?" They asked together. Their matching green plaid blazers and blue ties looked rediculous next to Kyoya's shiny leather jacket and jeans.

"Don't look at me." Kyoya grumbled, gesturing to the 'king', who seemed to be trying to force Haruhi into a poodle skirt. "Tamaki's American friend brought it up and after some research on the internet he thought it was the coolest thing ever."

"But what does this have to do with the cake?" Kaoru asked.

"It doesn't." Kyoya answered. "The cake was for something else."

The Twins looked at eachother incredulously and then back at Kyoya.

"That story you told-" Hikaru started anxiously.

"-it wasn't real, was it?" Kaoru finished, matching his twin's facial expression.

"No." Kyoya replied. "The cake was not for any wedding, much less Tamaki's and mine."

"Than what was it for?" the Twins asked, immensely curious.

"I almost forgot. Your nerd glasses, of course." Kyoya reached over to his desk and grabbed two pairs of nerd glasses and handed them to the twins **(*insert Naffy dying of happiness btw, your welcome*)**

"Okay." The twins lamented dramatically, putting on their nerd glasses. "We'll just have to ask Tamaki."

"You might not want to do that." Kyoya mentioned as he sat down at his desk, flipping his perscription sunglasses over his eyes.

"Any why not?"

"One word: Blackmail."

* * *

><p>France poured over his files in the light of his desk lamp. He needed to find the human weapon.<p>

Not even his best friends knew the real reason he was so insistant on finding this kid. He supposed they all assumed that it was because he was planning to have some fun, but this was personal. He was doing a favor for a friend of his. Her kid was taken from her and she wanted him back home land. Apparently, his father enrolled him in Ouran Academy, the same one as the weapon.

Rifling through the papers, Francis landed on a picture of the boy. He looked handsome, very fit. With his blonde hair and blue-violet eyes, he looked very much like cute little Canada used to, except with shorter hair and a more confident look to him. He seemed as if he would be charming enough, and if his resume counted for anything, he was.

"A Host Club member." He murmered. "Interesting."

Rifling some more, he found the profile he had collected. He seemed to be a second year, good with the ladies, and boyfriend to...

"Kyoya Ootori..." France smirked, but his eyes opened wide as he scanned the boy's profile. "Type AB... Shadow King... _Mon dieu!_ It's him!"

* * *

><p>Kyoya called Renge over to his couch as fangirls settled in for the afternoon. Her white dress with blue polka dots swished as she sat next to him, her beehive barely moving.<p>

"What's wrong, Kyoya?" She asked, concerned at the extra-serious look on his face.

"The Frenchman knows something." He stated gravely.

"I'm sure you're just paranoid..." She tried to reassure him.

"No. All the others stumbled upon us accidentally, but he knew. He came right here every time." Kyoya insisted, opening his notebook to the back. "Look. I wrote down all my observations for every out-of-the-ordinary visit we've had, starting with Lilly."

"Lilly is Leichtenstein?" Renge exclaimed, surprised as she read the page. "How is that even possible?"

"Yes. Lilly is the designated Human Personaification of Leichtenstein." He replied simply, ignoring the strange looks they got. "I've only recently confirmed my theory. You see, every country has a person that is in the government that never actually does anything. People assume that they have some secret job, or just don't care, but as I observed this strange phenomenon, I realized that these people all know eachother, and interact with eachother. Upon further investigation, I realized that quite often, the relationships between them, like Vash and Lilly Zwingly being siblings, reflect real-life situations."

"Is this seriously what you do in your spare time...?" Renge asked, incredulous. "Well, besides making out with Tamaki..."

"Yes." Kyoya answered stiffly, obviously offended by the lack of applause for his awesomeness. "I just revealed I discovered a world-wide government secret and you're concerned with me and Tamaki making out?"

"What can I say?" Renge said innocently. "I'm a fangirl."

"Just read the rest." He ordered gruffly, handing her the notebook. Luckily for him, the contents of the page he handed her were so interesting that she forgot to steal it and photocopy the diary section to read and share on her blog.

"Oh wow. You're right. AND I DO NOT HAVE BIPOLAR DISORDER!" She screamed, her hair suddenly turning into snakes, ruining her perfect beehive.

* * *

><p>"MOMMY!" Tamaki yelled, making his way over to his boyfriend as the guests filed out for the day. "How's the b-"<p>

Suddenly, the Shadow King's hand was on Tamaki's mouth.

"'Daddy'." Kyoya leaned in close and looked into Tamaki's eyes so that he could be sure that the message got through the thick skull. "I thought I told you it was a _secret_, and that you shouldn't say it _outloud_."

"Ohhhh! Right! Sorry!" Tamaki apologized, blushing as he realized how close they were. Ususally they just got that close in private. Kyoya was never a PDA person.

"And it's going well." Kyo-chan finally answered, pulling away from his boyfriend and relishing the blush he had brought to his face. "You should find a way to get Antoinette out while we're setting up, though. She keeps getting underfoot."

"No problem! I'll just walk her!" Tamaki replied triumphantly.

"One problem." Kyoya mentioned, smirking. "You need to be there too, genius."

"Oh..." Tama-chan deflated. "Well maybe a maid could walk her."

"Sounds good." Yoyo chuckled at his boyfriend. He was such an idiot, but there was no doubt about it. He was pretty damn adorable.

Speaking of adorable...

"Kyooooooooo~chaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Hunny!"

Le gasp! Mori spoke~! And Hunny appears to be hanging from the chadelier... da fuuuuuuuck?

* * *

><p><strong>AND MY STORY IS RATED T NOW SO NO COMPLAINTS ON THE LANGUAGE! I do appreciate whoever alerted me that the rating was K+, because that was not what I thought the rating was. So now it is T, and I can curse once again! <strong>

**Sorry guys. I have the WORST potty mouth! D: X:**

**Naffy says that this is the REAL return of the missing plotline. Apparently, a _non-filler_ doesn't actually count as _plotline_. WELL then.**

**BTW, I'm totally obsessed with the 50's in America, so that's why I put that in there randomly. Plus, Naffy totally dies whenever she thinks of the twins in nerd glasses AND the wizards of waverly place thing this week had them going back to the 50's. DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Also, last chapter when Alfred was talking about "_Not cool, Man!_" "_Monster-"_ and ""_-is a big problem!"_" He's really talking about a video game but it was edited weird. I wanted to say that but I couldn't fit it into the narrative.**

**So that was the chapter, lovelies! It wasn't quite as long as I wanted it to be, and I had to tell Naffy the plotline early against my will, so I just want to start the next chapter, and figure out the plans of both Francis and Chika, because none of those plot twists existed before today... **

**'Kay bye!**


	11. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Dear Lovely Readers,**

**Sorry folks! I hate doing this, but I'm not close to being done with chapter 11, and there has been some confusion.**

**Some people think that this will be an mpreg. **

**NO MPREG! **

**I didn't even realize it until a review made me reread to figure out what was going on, and then I understood what it sounded like. **

**Sorry, no.**

**I can't tell all the details, but I have something planned, and it is not Kyoya and Tamaki's lovechild.**

**In fact, the thought never crossed my mind.**

**Sorry, again for the annoying A/N chapter!**

**Hopefully, the next chapter will be up in a couple weeks (Or sooner if I don't have too much schoolwork...)**

**Thank you all for your support and reviews! The 60th reviewer's prize will be in the next chapter!**

**(Expect some USUK!)**

**Love to all,**

**Don'tMessWithAFangirl**


	12. Siblings and Stuff

**A/N:**

**So this… is… yeah.**

**Late, I know.**

**Sooooo sorry about the a/n chappie, but I had to inform y'all somehow.**

**BTW, my internet is down, so this might be HORRENDOUSLY historically inaccurate. And even besides that, if anyone feels any attachment to anyone in Moldova or the country itself, this may be slightly offensive, and I apologize. She's just a convenient OC, not an attack on the country or its people. **

* * *

><p><em>Siblings And Stuff<em>

* * *

><p>Belarus paced in her room. There was soon to be war and hate and disaster in her household. Bickering, fighting, all reminiscent of her childhood.<p>

Her sister was coming.

It wasn't that she didn't love her sister. She was, as always, full of love. Unfortunately, though, her sister was the opposite of her. The exact opposite, in fact.

Not in appearance, they were twins, but in soul. None knew it, but Bessie was the hateful one, always silent in her loathing for the world. Yes, while Natalya showed her love outwardly, for her brother most of all, Moldova would stand in the corner, always silently judging and hating and being mean.

"_Natalya.__"_ She would call _"__Get __me __some __water.__"_

"_Natalya. Get off big brother, you know he hates you."_

"_Natalya. Why are you so stupid. Big brother will never love you."_

"_Natalya. Stop being an idiot and serve me."_

"Natalya!" The call came from the door, in the present this time. Belarus approached the door warily. She would need her sister's help, but the memories tonight threatened to dig up may be too much of a price.

"Natalya! Are you still so lazy? Come to the door!"

Belarus opened the door slowly, greeted with the sight of her sister and her two large trunks. She was looking unusually thin, though the scowl on her face was still exactly the same. Natalya couldn't help but notice the worn patches of her twin's dress and the strange way of breathing she was trying to hide. The two hadn't talked in a while, and Belarus wondered what had been going on.

"I trust you can handle a few bags. I will be waiting in the living room." Moldova brushed past her sister, leaving Belarus alone again with two trunks to wrestle up the stairs. But she would do it out of love. She always did.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mori?" Hunny asked from his bed. Mori and him were lounging in his room after school. Luckily, after Hunny came down from his sugar high he went straight to sleep and Mori was able to carry him home, where they slept for an hour.<p>

"Mmm?"

"Do you think I'm a bad person?"

Mori whipped his head around from where he was admiring Hunny's stuffed animal collection.

"Of course not Mitsukuni!" Mori exclaimed, surprised by the question.

"It's just that…" Hunny laid down into his comforter. "The other night, Chika threw me out of his room and told me never to come near him again!"

"_Chika_ is a bad person." Mori stated with such certainty that Mitsukuni knew there was no arguing. Still, he didn't like to think of Chika as BAD… just slightly improperly educated. After all, he grew up thinking that Hunny was an alien and that distractions meant death. Hunny had always thought of that as his own fault, although he would never tell Mori.

"Hey, guess what?" Hunny asked, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I think Tama-chan and Kyo–chan are up to something."

"Like what?" Mori forgot about Chika (mostly) as Mitsukuni brought up the Tamayoya scheme. He had suspected something for a while and was hoping Hunny might have a clue.

"I think they're having a baby!" Mitsukuni exclaimed, rising up to a sitting position.

"Ummm…" Mori looked exceedingly uncomfortable. "Mitsukuni…"

"The other day, Tama-chan was about to say 'baby', I know it, but Kyo-chan covered his mouth with his hand!" Mitsukuni seemed really excited, but Mori decided to properly educate him.

"Um, Mitsukuni?"

"Yeah, Takashi?"

"Two men can't have babies." Mori was becoming increasingly ready to end the conversation.

"Why not?"

"Um…."

* * *

><p>"So since we've both been working so hard this week on 'Code Deadly'," Alfred entered the media room with a blindfolded Arthur on his arm and a huge grin on his face. "I figured we could use some alone time!" Whipping off his boyfriend's mask, Alfred revealed a brand new version of Call of Duty.<p>

"And video games was your big de-stresser plan?" Arthur asked dryly, unimpressed.

"Yeah!" Alfred failed to recognize the sarcasm in Arthur's voice.

"Okay, but don't blame me if you lose." Arthur teased, picking up a controller.

"Like I would lose to you!" Alfred laughed at the thought, missing the secretive smile of his boyfriend.

_~.:two hours later:.~_

"Aw man!" Alfred threw down his controller after his sixth loss in a row. Arthur chuckled.

"Honestly, Alfred." He smirked. "It's as if you didn't know I've been a master videogamer since the seventies."

"What?" Alfred was incredulous. "But you never came over to play with me~!"

"Just because I didn't play with **you** doesn't mean I didn't play." Artie had to surpress his fond smile at the adorable pout on Al's face. "Besides, you always were a sore loser."

"Am Not!"

_Smirk_.

"I'm NOT!"

_Smirk._

"That's it! Game on!"

_Smirk._

"STOP THAT!"

* * *

><p>Lilly was so excited to send a note back to her beloved penpal. France's unexpected visit derailed her from her mission at first, but soon she was back at her desk. Luckily, since she already had something in mind, it wouldn't take so long this time. However, Lilly didn't just want to draw another picture. She wanted to do something more.<p>

Vash noticed his sister was thinking hard about something at lunch when she was uncharacteristically quiet. He felt uncomfortable in the silence, as it reminded him of his lonely meals before Lilly came along. The more he thought about it, the more he noticed the visible separation there had been between them recently, since he had been so busy.

"So what are you planning on doing tonight?" Vash asked, formulating a plan. Maybe the two of them could have a sibling bonding night, like a movie or game night!

"Well I was going to draw that picture of Usa-chan to send to Hunny..." Lilly trailed off, noting the way Vash's face fell. "but maybe we could hang out instead."

"Really?" He seemed so shocked and Lilly felt bad for not really hanging out with him recently.

"Of course, Bruder! What would you like to do?"

There was a pause as Vash considered her question. He hadn't really thought of that...

"Maybe we could do some training?" Vash went to his default activity.

"What about skiing?"

* * *

><p>As something both her and her brother enjoyed, skiing was the perfect bonding activity. So when they took a break for hot chocolate, it was no surprise that both of them were smiling.<p>

"It's too bad Roderich couldn't make it." Lilly commented as she stirred marshmellows into her cup.

"It's not really his thing." Vash replied, laughing at a mental picture of stuffy Rod trying to ski. "Besides, it's nice that it's just you and me."

"Yeah." She agreed before they slipped into a comforable silence. She felt terrible when her thoughts went immediatly to her unwritten letter.

"We should go home though..." Vash cut in suddenly, startling his sister. "I'm really sorry, Lilly, but I have a meeting soon. That human weapon in Japan is really worrying everyone."

"No, don't be sorry." Lilly replied. "I'm tired anyway."

"Okay." The pair packed up, both apologetic for the abruppt end of their bonding afternoon.

At home, Lilly went to her room to start on her reply to Hunny. Getting out the supplies, she visualized the subject in her mind. It wasn't too hard.

After mixing the right paints and picking the right brush, Lilly got to work, and two hours later, she was done. After signing it, she hurried downstairs to cook dinner. Vash would be late, and it was up to her to make it.

Lilly was humming pleasently when Vash arrived home. He rested at the table while she finished the meal and served it to her weary brother.

"Well I'm going back to Japan soon, and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me again." He mentioned as she sat down.

"That sounds wonderful!" Lilly was practically bouncing in her seat in excitement. "Do you think Hunny could visit here sometime?"

Vash almost choked on his food. "No!" He coughed roughly, causing Lilly to look very concerned. After dislodging the food, he elaborated. "You are too young to be having boys over!"

"But Bruder! He could stay in a completely different side of the house from me, and you could supervise every moment we spent together!" She pleaded.

"...Okay." Vash relented, unable to withstand the puppydog eyes. "But give me at least a month to plan."

"Yay!"

The next day, a letter drawn up after dinner and the painting were sent.

* * *

><p>Hunny was bored. Mori had left shortly after his awkward explaination, and Chika was obviously unavailable. The twins were up to something, Haruhi was at the store, and Tamaki and Kyoya were no doubt putting their alone time to good use.<p>

The small blonde stared up at his ceiling blankly, wondering if it was worth it to take a short nap, when the letter came.

"Master Hunny" A maid called, arriving at his door. "A letter came for you in the mail."

He jumped out of his bed in excitement. Surely it was a letter from Lilly!

"Thanks, Emi-chan!" Hunny thanked the maid adorably and she blushed as she left the boy, who was already ripping open his letter. This time it was a fantastic painting of Usa-chan, with a note attached to the back.

_'Dear Hunny,_

_Thank you for the poem! It was so wonderful! Even my bruder thought it was very good! _

_I hope I might be able to see you soon. Bruder is planning another visit to your school, and _

_I may be able to come along! And I was wondering if you would like to visit my home in a month._

_Vash says it's okay as long as you arrange your own flight. You could stay as long as you want, _

_but I think Bruder was expecting just a week or two. I look forward to your next letter!_

_Your Penpal,_

_Lilly Zwingly'_

The paper was filled with doodles of flowers and small animals. Hunny read the note twice through to make sure he didn't miss anything. Lilly was coming to Ouran again! And he was invited to her house in a month! For the first time in weeks, it seemed, Hunny smiled genuinely as his heart swelled with... something. It was the happiest he had felt in a while, especially with all the drama going on.

The blonde hurried to his desk to fashion a reply. As she had stuck with her drawings, he would stick with his poems. But what type of poem? He was sure that he wouldn't be able to do another limerick.

Going through types of poems in his head, Hunny tried to find the perfect one.

Epic? Too long.

Ode? Too serious.

Elegy? Too sad.

Sonnet? Too hard.

There had to be something he could do! Then, it hit him. Acrostic. Not too serious or too long or too sad or too hard! It was perfect!

He took out a piece of paper and wrote:

L

I

L

L

Y

down the left side. **(Ignore the lack of different languages. Yo soy una americana perezosa.)** As he started to fill in, he struggled to find the proper amount of L words, but in the end, it was complete. After adding a short note, it was ready to mail!

Hunny called to the maid Emi-chan and handed her both his poem/note to lilly and the painting of Usa-chan. He needed the painting framed and the letter mailed. Emi was eager to do both tasks for the blonde and blushed the entire time she was in his presence. After she was gone, Hunny laid back on his bed, this time feeling a bit better.

* * *

><p>Against his better judgement, Kyoya was actually excited for the upcoming event. Tamaki's hyperness was rubbing off on him.<p>

Shaking his head, the Shadow King pushed in a stray chair as he looked over the room. Of course he thought of Haruhi as a daughter, but he couldn't help always feeling an echo of jealousy as he saw the lavish party his boyfriend had planned in his honor. Before they had gotten together, everyone had been positive that the King had had feelings for her.

"Isn't it so pretty~?" Tamaki came up behind Kyoya and wrapped his arms over the boy's shoulders, clasping them at his front. "Everything looks perfect!"

"Yes. I have to say, the lillies were a good call. They do look beautiful." Kyoya commented, turning around so that Tamaki was hugging him properly.

"And so do you~" Tamaki added mischieviously. The two kissed, a small peck, before Kyoya pulled away.

"So you agreed to _pay _for all of this?" Kyoya asked, cherishing the pout that graced his boyfriend's face as he changed the subject to business.

"Of course, Mommy! The Daddy always pays!" Tamaki explained, as if it were obvious.

"You do know that that's for weddings, right?" Kyoya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wedding... birthday... what's the difference?" The Shadow King just rolled his eyes, unwilling to get into a fight he would lose simply because of Tamaki's stubbornness and stupidity, and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Chika's students noticed an even tougher routine as Chika worked himself an others harder than ever.<p>

"Don't be lazy! Keep going!" He ignored the ones who seemed ready to throw up. They were weak, and weakness was NOT to be tolerated!

A flash of blue crossed his eyes, then the corner of a patchwork quilt. He brushed away the memories as he trained harder.

Finally, he allowed himself and his students a (very) short break, scowling at how they all colapsed the moment he annonced it. If he were being truthful, he was close to collapsing himself, but the sheer anger inside of him kept him upright as he fetched water. Again, if truth was something Chika was willing to face, it was not anyone but himself that he was angry with. But when one is trying desperately to bury memories, one does not admit any sort of truth to themselves.

After his students found the strength and willpower to peel themselves off the floor, Chika made them do repetetive exercises with him. It was a vicious cycle: As memories resurfaced, Chika worked himself down to a stub, causing him to lose energy, then focus, at which point the memories would resurface.

Finally, the poor students were set free of Chika's madness. Most of them crawled out of the room, while some just laid there, lacking strength to leave at all. He headed for his room, but instead of turning on his computer like usual, he laid down on his bed to sleep. Soon he was dreaming.

_"Grandmother! Grandmother!" Little Chika ran into the house to show his grandmother the butterfly he just caught. "Look!"_

_She chuckled, sitting down in her old rocker in order to see the small boy better. _

_"Oh Chika..." She smiled fondly and opened his tiny hands. "It's very pretty, but it doesn't deserve to be trapped." They watched as it flew away. _

_"But Grandmother! If I don't trap it, it will fly away from me! How will I admire its beauty?" Chika asked, wide-eyed and curious. _

_"It's a matter of focus and concentration." She explained. Though she was old, she creaked out of the chair and led her grandson out to the yard. "Look. You sit cross-legged, and stay very silent." She lowered her voice to a whisper and gestured Chika to sit on the grass, as she could not. "If you focus enough, and are patient, the butterflies will come."_

Chika awoke to find hot tears on his face. He could never lose concentration. He would never lose his focus, if only for his grandmother's sake.

* * *

><p><strong>LONG fucking chapter. (3000+ words)<strong>

**So maybe not my favorite chapter... in fact it was pretty bad, but I was getting tired of it, and kinda just wanted to get it over with.**

**I feel like I'm missing bits and pieces that I know as the author but I forgot to write...**

**I hope the fact that it's spring doesn't contradict with anything else I've said...**

**And yes, it's Haruhi's birthday that Tama-chan and Kyo-chan were planning, not their baby. :P**

**BTW, In my head, Renge is a redhead. Don't ask me why, she just is. **

**Already planning chappie 12! :D**


	13. The Final Battle Part One

**A/N:**

**So I kinda forgot Francy-pants. Oops~**

**Well, if I had added that it would have been TOO long, so...**

**70th reviewer, Angel-chan Desu, asked for more Alfie, and more Alfie I shall give! :D **

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, Mori, and a very large amount of fangirls jumped out from behind dozens of white-clad tables. Even Kyoya was smiling.

Haruhi didn't know what to say. She hadn't even considered the idea of a birthday party when she came to school that morning. "Wow...!"

"Whatcha think, Haru-chan?" Hunny was the first to greet her, pulling her into the room. Tamaki soon joined them, going on a rant about how many fun things he had planned for them to do. Haruhi felt the sides of her mouth twitch up, and soon she was beaming. All the fangirls were fawning over her, as well as most of the hosts. It did seem odd that the Twins were nowhere to be found, though...

"Wow, guys. I don't know what to say!" Haruhi exclaimed in a rare lull in the room's volume.

"You don't have to say anything." Kyoya replied with a wink, leading her over to the buffet table, where mounds of fancy tuna and magnificent other delicacies were laid out. He had become considerably nicer to her after he and Tamaki had gotten together.

She piled her plate with rich food and headed for a seat.

"No, Silly! This one's yours!" Tamaki gestured to a ridiculously garishly decorated chair with pink streamers clinging to it desperately. Well, at least it looked comfy.

Tamaki seemed to be so happy he could explode when she didn't put up a fight. His little girl was happy!

Suddenly, the doors slammed open.

"I'm really sorry, Haruhi." Hikaru started as the twins rushed into the room.

"But it just can't wait." Kaoru finished, his face the picture of seriousness.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked urgently.

"Hunny..." The small blonde's eyes widened as he heard his name.

"...your brother is in love..."

"...and her name is Natalya Alfroskaya."

No one understood the meaning of this except for Kyoya, who immediately sprang into action.

"Where is she now?" He demanded, quickly walking over to a pannel on the wall. He pressed a few buttons and iron shades came down over the windows, the door was barred and the vents were reinforced.

"She's on her way." They replied.

"And Kyoya..."

"...her sister's with her."

"SHIT." Everyone jumped at the Shadow King's cursing.

"Kyoya, what's going on?" Tamaki asked, strangely serious.

He paused. "Send the fangirls home through Nekozawa's room and then gather the hosts on the couches."

Tamaki seemed conflicted, but then he nodded and started gathering up the frightened girls, apologizing profusely.

"What's wrong, Tamaki?" A cute brunette asked him as he ushered her out.

"I don't know." He admitted gravely, glancing back at his boyfriend. "But you need to go. Now. For your own safety."

She nodded, and soon the girls were gone.

"Why are there girls traveling through my room!" Nekozawa demanded, coming out to the Hall.

"This is a code three, Nekozawa. Please." Kyoya's voice betrayed no emotion, but his eyes were enough to get Nekozawa to comply.

Soon after, the hosts were gathered on the couches, looking expectantly at Kyoya.

"We don't have much time..." Renge reminded him as he paused.

"Yes. I should tell you first that Lilly Zwingly is actually the human personification of Liechtenstein and Vash Zwingly is the human personification of Switzerland."

Shock silenced the crowd around him, so he continued.

"They, and other countries, have found out about Hunny's abilities. They don't know it's him specifically, but they do know he is here."

"What does this have to do with his brother?" Mori asked, the first to recover, shockingly enough.

"Natalya Alfroskaya is the human personification of the country Belarus. She is a violent, knife wielding woman who is obsessed with love and power. Her twin sister is the human personification of Moldova. She is a hateful person, and the opposite of her sister. She is obsessed with hate. They are both coming here, presumably to kill Hunny."

"But why would they want to kill me?" Hunny asked, in tears. Mori unconsciously drew him closer to himself.

"Because if you die, Chika becomes the head of your family." Kyoya stated gravely.

"But Chika would never... He would never..."

"Chika is mean." Mori deadpanned.

They all sat in silence for a moment, piecing together the story.

"So what are we going to do?" Tamaki asked softly. "How will we stop a countr-"

_BANG._

"Somebody need a Hero?" The same blonde man from last week was suddenly in the room.

"Oh, and he's the human personification of America." Renge added as Kyoya glared at Nekozawa, who shrugged.

"I couldn't stop him." He said lamely before retreating.

"No one can stop me! I'm America!" The man would not stop smiling like an idiot, and his booming voice echoed in the Hall. "Call me Alfred!"

"Git! You're not supposed to just tell them who you are! We have human names for a reason!" Another blonde man appeared next to him, this time by magic. "But I suppose that wanker has told you already, so I'm England. Call me Arthur." He gestured to Kyoya.

"Great! So we have two countries HUNTING us, and two countries WITH us, and we still have NO IDEA WHAT TO DO!" Suddenly, Haruhi snapped.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi." Hunny offered tearfully.

"No, it's not your fault." Haruhi patted him on the shoulder.

"Well I know what to do!" England stated determinedly."We-"

"Not so fast, Angleterre!" France appeared from Nekozawa's door, and Kyoya glare was Batman-level. Nekozawa just shrugged again. "The weapon is in this room!"

England scoffed. "Like you know who the weapon is."

"I do not lie, Angleterre! The weapon is this man!" He strode over to Kyoya and restrained him quickly with wire. "He is dangerous!"

"Uncle Francis... What are you doing here?" Tamaki blinked a few times, his brain not computing. Surely Uncle Francis was in France, and much older than this man. But still...

"I'm sorry, Tamaki. I am not just Uncle Francis." France bowed his head. "I am the human personification of France, and a dear friend to your mother. I was sent to collect you and bring you home."

"But- But- Then why are you restraining my boyfriend?" At this point, he was deeply confused.

"He is a weapon, mon cher. I am sorry."

"I'm sorry, but this is getting out of hand." Hikaru stood up looking bored.

"You guys are taking way too long." Kaoru added, standing up beside his twin.

"Allow us to explain." The room was silent and everyone was frozen. A PowerPoint presentation showed up on the wall.

The first slide showed a picture of Tamaki's mother, Francis, and young Tamaki.

"Francis and Tamaki's mom became good friends during a particularly short courtship, but stayed just friends and Tamaki grew up with him as 'Uncle Francis'."

The next slide was Tamaki and his father.

"Tamaki was ripped away from his mother by his evil grandmother and forced to stay in Japan in order to help his sick mother."

France started at the next picture. It was of him at his desk sorting through files.

"How did you get that picture?" He demanded.

"We had some help with that one" Kaoru admitted.

"In all honesty, it was from a pre-existing camera." Hikaru added.

"But back to the story." They said together.

"France was sent by Tamaki's mother to retrieve Tamaki and bring him back. He was planning on using the weapon crisis as a distraction and an excuse for checking out the school, but he came across Kyoya Ootori's file."

The PowerPoint displayed Kyoya's Middle School ID photo.

"He thought I was the weapon, so he came to detain me for the other countries and collect you. A double victory." Kyoya filled in, causing the twins to glare at him.

"Way to cut in, Kyoya." They replied.

"But, yes. That's what happened." Kaoru admitted.

"What he didn't know was that our good friend Mitsukuni Haninozuka was the real weapon." Gesturing to adorable Hunny and changing the slide, Hikaru picked the story up.

"And while this was happening over in France, Hunny's brother Chika was falling in love with Natalya Alfroskaya, aka Belarus, via the internet." Another slide change showed two pictures, one of each person mentioned. "And Hunny was falling in love with cute Lilly Zwingly, aka Liechtenstein."

"That's so cute!" America whispered, nudging England.

"Where the bloody hell did you get that popcorn?" England replied, dumbfounded.

"And through emails, letters, and IM chats, Belarus coerced Chika into a dastardly plan to kill Hunny." A pink letter showed up on the screen. "Luckily, Chika's diary betrayed that he was trying to find a way to stop her without losing her."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" France stepped forward, removing his hands from Kyoya."So this _boy_ is the weapon? And he's dating LILLY? I think dear Belarus is the _least_ of your problems!"

"And yet she is one, so we need to-"

"No." Hunny stepped forward. "This is all my mess. I will deal with my brother and I will deal with Mr. Zwingly and I will deal with... I'm sorry, but could we make some sort of list?"

Tamaki's ears perked up at the mention of a list.

"Yes!" He grabbed his whiteboard and got to work. In seconds he was done. "So these are our problems!

1. Chika is in love with Belarus; Belarus wants to kill Hunny

2. Hunny is in love with Lilly; Vash wants to kill Hunny

3. The entire world is on a hunt for the weapon, who is Hunny

4-"

"Has anybody seen my sisters?" Suddenly, a blonde girl with gigantic breasts entered the room. She was escorted by a seemingly paranoid, very large man. He kept looking around nervously, holding a pipe tightly.

"Oh HEY, Ukraine!" America greeted her, ignoring her brother. "They're on their way."

Kyoya just slammed his head against the wall at the lack of security in the room, and Ivan looked like he was about to cry at the prospect that all of his sisters would be in one room at the same time.

"Wrong, we are here." Belarus entered the room with her sister right behind. Mori stepped in front of Hunny, but Hunny pushed him aside. It was his fight and he was going to fight it.

"You can't fight them both alone." Mori pointed out.

"I'm not alone." Hunny smiled up at his cousin and friend.

Everyone prepared for battle, except for Ivan, who was crying in the corner, and Ukraine, who was comforting him.

It looked like this battle was actually going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT MORNING<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bruder..." Lilly walked into her brother's office with an opened envelop in her hand.<p>

"Yes, Lilly?" Vash didn't bother to look up from his work, but he waved her inside.

"We got a letter... It says that Hunny is in trouble and we need to get to Ouran as fast as possible!"

"Huh?" Vash's head snapped up. "Let me see." He took the letter from her and scanned it quickly. He really didn't want to get involved, but he knew his sister would never forgive him if he let Hunny be hurt.

"Okay... Just let me finish up some paperwork and we can go after breakfast."

"Thanks, Bruder." Lilly smiled at her brother and gave him a hug before running down to cook breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>END FLASHBACK<strong>

* * *

><p><em>BANG!<em>

Everyone in the room froze and looked towards the door to see Switzerland coming through a smashed wall. Kyoya winced at the damage; he had been sure that that was not possible once they were in lockdown mode. 'Whatever. This _is_ anime. Physics isn't exactly first priority here.' He thought to himself.

"What is going on in here!" Vash exclaimed at the scene, plaster and smoke framing his figure. Lilly slipped in behind him, running to Hunny and embracing him.

"Allow us to explain!" The twins slipped forward, eager to have a part in the action again.

"NO!" England stepped forward and took charge. "Your explanation takes too bloody long!" He turned to Vash as the Twins slunk away. "Basically, the boy embracing your sister is the weapon, but he's nice and not crazy and under the control of the government like we thought, and his brother, Chika, is in love with Belarus who wants to kill Hunny in order to ensure that her love will be head of his family."

Vash just stood there blinking for a few seconds, then took out the letter he had received. "Then who sent me this?"

"That was us." The twins shooed Arthur away, who stomped back to his boyfriend.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" America asked.

"Tonight is movie night." England mumbled, making Alfred laugh and hug him tight.

"You are so cute~"

"I AM NOT!"

While Alfred and Arthur made out in the corner, the only missing character arrived.

"Natalya! Wait!" Chika burst in through the hole in the wall that Vash made.

**A/N: I am so evil. This is the end of this chapter, because the next chapter will definitely be the end, and I want to put Chika's spiel in that. Also, there will probably be an epilogue, because I didn't put enough Hunny/Lilly in the main story. Sorry about the lack of extra Alfred, but I didn't really know where to fit him in. I did put some extra USUK in there, though, so... Not so bad? REVIEW PLEASE AND I'LL SEE YOU SOON!**


End file.
